Being a Mother
by briar black death rose
Summary: AU/MPREG. Ichigo was kidnapped and forcibly raped by the one and only Aizen. The man had drugged the teen and many others in a way to create his own spawn of super soldiers. However, not everything went according to Aizen and Ichigo was saved by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The two at first have a somewhat bumpy start but in the end, a romance buds between the two men. adopted fict.
1. Captivity from a monster

**Briar: I adopted this story from lemonlimediddies. I am excited to write so do not report me, kay :)**

September 2012

Ichigo sat by himself in the corner of the room. He had been kidnapped; thrown here like a rabid dog by none other than Souske Aizen. Others sat around the cold room, each person looking so different than the other except for the similar terrified look on their faces. The single door in the room was locked from the opposite side. No escape. Slowly the temperature of the room started to drop until it was borderline blizzard, and with the lack of either furniture or blankets Ichigo and the others curled into themselves for heat. It wasn't fair that they had to endure such cruelty from a man such as Aizen and Ichigo wondered what made him as twisted as he was. Ichigo was fairly normal and he shouldn't have let this happen to him considering his condition.

Ichigo had always been weak. Doctors said he didn't have much longer to live, so he had been an easy target for Aizen. An easy pick-up. Maybe he would die early and get out of here faster. That's what he wanted, at least. To die would be better to live with the treachourous monster who took joy in harming those around him. He didn't love, he didn't care and Ichigo considered him a sociopath. An egotistical, narcissistic sociopath.

The door opened and their captor emerged with bodyguards surrounding him. What Ichigo wanted suddenly didn't matter anymore. It was all about Aizen and if anyone tried to disobey him they would face punishment. The bodyguards would get to partake and Ichigo thought they might have enjoyed it making them just as sick and twisted as their boss.

"Good morning. Here is your daily nourishment, so eat up lest you die early."

His voice only made Ichigo's anger rise even more. It made Ichigo want to die early just to see him have less a chance of getting what he wanted. After being treated like nothing more than a mere pet, death was welcomed in Ichigo's eyes. However, he had tried to starve once and one of the guards had force fed him by shoving food down his throat. Ichigo vomited afterwards but that wasn't a concern to Aizen and he forced Ichigo to clean it up.

A burly man dropped a tray of food in front of Ichigo, and another man delivered glasses of water. Ichigo peeked down at the tray: mashed potatoes, green beans, and peanut butter. That was the worst fucking meal possible and Ichigo wished he had the motivation to throw it at the man. Yet, Ichigo couldn't since being in captivity his strength had diminished all together and he didn't feel as angry as he used to be. Though he was weak, Ichigo was the shell of a man he once was.

"Let us out of here!"

Ichigo looked up. In the center of the room was now a pink-haired man with his brow set in a defiant line. He looked like someone Ichigo would have disliked on any normal day, but this wasn't normal, and Ichigo was impressed with the guy's risky outburst. The fact that he was standing up was surprising since he was thin and more petite looking. Ichigo figured he was more the nerdy type rather than the fighter. He had glasses at one point but they had been taken away in a form of punishment and would return to the man once he had learnt his lesson.

"You have no right to do this to us. Release us, you monster!"

Ichigo froze. The two bodyguards came up on the pink-haired man's sides and held his arms easily. Everyone cringed as he screamed and went slack, and the silence that followed made the empty syringe that fell that much louder. They had so easily pinned him and drugged him that it made Ichigo fear his own life just like the others in the room. There was no point in a coupe de tat since they would all be crumpled bodies twitching in their own pile of blood.

"What the hell did you do to him! The fuck is happening?" A tall man yelled. Aizen looked him over as the grin on his face never wavered. What a twisted fuck.

"Don't worry. We'll all have our private meetings later. Eat up!"

With that Aizen turned on his heel and exited the room, the goons following behind with the pink-haired man still in their arms. The door slammed closed and the room was filled with a new-found darkness. No one would know what was happening to the pink haired man and they suppressed shivers that threatened to come forth in the fear of what the pink haired man would look like once he returned.

"Damn it! What the hell's goin' on here?" the tall man screamed again.

"I-It's so dark." a crying woman.

"Hang on, I think there's a light switch in here somewhere."

Shuffling was heard as someone stood and went to the wall nearest Ichigo. He mumbled a light 'sorry' as he accidentally kicked Ichigo's foot, but kept moving on. Some kept talking as the minutes in darkness went on. There was no escape and they'd never be able to leave the room they were trapped in. Even if they managed, there were probably many goons surrounding the area meaning that fighting was futile. Ichigo hated this feeling of helplessness especially when people had treated him like an invalid when he was growing up with his sickness. One day he'd get better and one day he'd be strong enough to fight but right now Ichigo was an exhausted boy who needed his rest.

Ichigo was about to fall asleep when the lights in the room finally turned on. Blinking shock, Ichigo was surprised on how many people where in the room and the man who was standing near the switch.

"Yes! Found it!"

Everyone cheered, and many people stood to thank the blond man. Now that the lights were on everyone was looking at each other, soaking in every detail. There were more than they anticipated and the voices were yet to have been matched to the faces. Introductions would need to be in order soon and Ichigo was almost scared to have to be stuck with everyone since the weak never survived long.

"Quiet down, quiet down! Look, let's introduce ourselves. Might as well be friends while we're locked up in this hell-hole." the blond man waited until everyone was quiet. "Good, I'll start. I'm Shinji."

The person closest to Shinji's right was a woman with dark hair and tear stained cheeks. "Rukia."

The tall man shrugged nonchalantly. "Nnoitra, and the man _they_ took was my bud, Szayel."

Ichigo looked up shyly when their eyes turned to him. He cleared his throat. "Ichigo."

A average sized tomboy was holding a sobbing red-head. She shushed the crying woman gently like a mother would. "I'm Tatsuki and that's Orihime."

Shinji nodded. "Good. Let's play nice, okay? Also, let's get everyone huddled around each other. I have a feeling this is going to be a long, cold night."

* * *

Ichigo lost track of the days in that cell. Every now and then the guards would come back with the food and water, and with each trip they took someone with them. It was horrible but no one actually knew what was going on. Ichigo figured each time they came was the start of a new day. The people they took weren't brought back. Ichigo looked at his tray full of food. He wasn't hungry. None of them were. They food wasn't appetizing and Ichigo prayed that food wasn't forced down his throat once more. He had enough of that and his stomach wasn't used to eating so even if he had it would just come back up.

Shinji still sat in the room, leading the occupants as best he could. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Rukia was gone, and so was Orihime. The Szayel guy hadn't been seen since he was taken either. Their numbers were diminishing and soon enough none of them would be left. Did that mean that Rukia, Orihime and Szayel had died? If they had, wouldn't Szayel have been made an example of and had his corpse thrown in the room? Ichigo didn't know and he was so confused on the subject. He wanted to go home!

The next day Nnoitra was taken, and the next Tatsuki. Ichigo feared that he was next.

Shinji looked at Ichigo. "Look, it's either you or me next. Whatever happens, be strong. We'll try to find a way out, okay?"

Ichigo nodded. He had lost his voice days ago among the depression. There was no point in trying and it only made Ichigo fel weak. It seemed that Shinji would keep his will for survival and Ichigo prayed that Shinji would be the last of them taken so that they didn't loose their only light in this dark nightmare.

As luck so had it, they took Shinji with them next. Their light was gone and things weren't the same.

Ichigo looked at the flooring with a blank stare. He was alone. Minutes passed so slowly Ichigo thought he might go crazy, and as he tried to sleep off time Ichigo found he couldn't anymore. So he sat and stared, awaiting his time to be taken. Ichigo awoke when the door creaked open. He stood and walked to the guards like a good, tame prisoner, and he didn't fight the needle in his arm. As darkness surrounded him, Ichigo sighed in relief. Hopefully, he would stay this way.

* * *

6 Months Later- March 2013

Ichigo sat at the cafeteria table with the rest of his friends. They all looked the same: defeated.

Soon after their capture Aizen had taken each prisoner to his room, injected them with another unknown liquid, and raped them until he felt satisfied. The initial rape had hurt so bad Ichigo thought he was dying because death wasn't that painful. It had gone on for hours and Aizen had taken one of his drugs to assure he kept an erection for several hours meaning it was non-stop having cum in his ass. The drug itself increased Aizen's stamina and Ichigo actually passed out a few times due to pain.

Ichigo looked down at his swollen stomach. Aizen was using them to test his new chemical; not only did it allow males to become pregnant, but it made the infants born perfect. Perfect to the point of dangerous. Ichigo didn't feel anything for the offspring spawned by the monster who held him and the others in captivity as if they were nothing but animals. Ichigo was a human and had rights yet now they had been stripped from him and he was nothing but a toy; a toy Aizen would get rid of once he was bored and had no use for.

"Ichigo, you need to eat." Szayel pushed Ichigo's tray closer to him, urging him to take in the food.

"I know it."

"Look, do it for the kids at least."

Ichigo flinched. With his right hand Ichigo caressed his stomach. He had always wondered why he was so much larger than everyone else, but Aizen had been delighted when he told Ichigo the news. Twin boys. Aizen had high hopes for Ichigo's offspring. However, Ichigo wished that they weren't there and he shoudl feel horrible for his lack of enthusiasm but he felt nothing for the boys within him. These children shouldn't even be here because they would come into a world with parents who didn't love each other and would only be used for tools. His children would be tools for Aizen and would no doubt become perfect soldiers. Ichigo felt himself sneer at the word perfect; perfection was impossible. Perfection was in whoever was looking for it just like heaven. There was a heaven for everyone but everyone had different opinions on what it'd be. A fat kid might have a heaven of being skinny or a place full of delectable food that would never make you fat. A horse lover would have a heaven full of horses. Aizen's idea of perfection was sickening.

"Okay-look, okay. I got it." With his right hand still rubbing his belly, Ichigo took the fork in his left and began to eat. It hadn't taken long for them to find out the food actually wasn't poisoned, and after that discovery they actually began to eat the food handed to them.

Ichigo stuck a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth and swallowed it gently. It wasn't the best and was somewhat dry but it would suffice for now. The meals gave little nutrition and Ichigo would kill for some Kool-aid or even a grape soda but Aizen refused to accommodate to their food cravings.

"Have you thought of names yet, Kurosaki-kun?"

Orihime was a pretty girl carrying the daughter of a monster, but she never once referred to her as anything but nice. She loved the child, no matter the father, and encouraged the others to love their new children as well. She was a ray of sunshine and refused to have any ill will towards others no matter how evil they were.

"No, not really. You?"

The smile that lit up her round face was bittersweet, even if she didn't notice. It was strange that she didn't know and though she showed no ill will towards anyone, she did have her moments of unhappiness like the others. She may have been ditsy and tried to be happy but deep down the others knew her pregancny hormones were making her feel the opposite to what she was used to

"Emily." The red-headed girl muttered. "I want to name her Emily."

"If Aizen even gives us the choice." Shinji muttered into his fry. The air got seemingly colder with his words and suddenly all of them froze.

"Of course, you can name them. I owe you that much, don't I?"

No one said anything, no one moved. Aizen watched them all with a creepy smile, a masochistic smile. They were afraid of what he would do since the sadist didn't mind harming those around him for his own arousal at times. Ichigo didn't fear for himself or his unborn children but more so the others. They seemed to have a semblance of endearment to the children inside their newly formed womb but Ichigo didn't think he'd feel such motherly love towards something created in such a horrendous situation.

"Ichigo, I would like you to come with me, please." ordered Aizen but the 'please' just for appearances sake. If Ichigo said no...he would only be taken by force, and that he understood. They all did.

"Okay." Ichigo followed Aizen down the familiar path to his bedroom, the room where everything began. An uneasiness fluttered in his stomach, and Ichigo placed a reassuring hand there to calm his little twins. He may not have felt much towards them but he sure as he didn't want his stomach being their own personal punching bag.

Aizen threw the door open and pushed Ichigo inside. The lock clicked behind them, and Ichigo tensed. He knew what was going to happen but he had to ask anyway or else he'd feel even more dread.

"What-what are you doing?"

"Right now? Fucking you. On the bed, now."

Ichigo turned around to gauge Aizen's face, and to his horror found that the dark-haired man was being completely serious. The man was a deranged lunatic! Was he really willing to risk the pregnancy with the only person who had twins. Ichigo wasn't the only one with boys but he had twin boys which meant they'd make better soldiers in Aizen's eyes. The way Aizen fucked was brutal and no doubt would cause a miscarry.

"I'm pregnant. With twins." Ichigo tried to reason.

"No matter, now _on the bed_."

Ichigo's mouth fell open, then closed, and back open. Finally he bit down harshly on his bottom lip to control himself. The blood didn't even register in his head until it was flowing steadily. He had to be strong because he didn't want to take this shit anymore. Who cared if he was weak, he needed to grow a backbone.

"No."

Aizen blinked. "No?"

"No. I'm not having sex with you."

Aizen's eyes went from confused to furious in less than five seconds. Ichigo walked backwards with every step Aizen took towards him, fist poised for use. Each footstep made Ichigo's heart beat faster until he was sure he was seconds away from an anxiety attack. He knew what would happen and the next setence spoke by Aizen filled him with more dread than he thought he could ever feel.

"You're not worth it." Aizen said. "I figured I'd have to get rid of at least one of you, but not you."

Aizen sighed. "Oh well."

"N-No! What the hell! These are your kids!" Ichigo's shouted.

Ichigo's back hit the wall, and at that moment he knew: he was dead. Him and his children. In that moment he realized he did, in fact, love his children, and he wanted them safe. They may have been born out of a horrible circumstance but that was no reason to kill the innocent. Ichigo didn't want them to die and he felt what one would call paternal instincts kicking through. He was going to die but he didn't want his children to die nameless.

_Nova and Xander_, Ichigo thought to himself. _That's what your names would have been._

"I can always try for twins again," replied Aizen," there are fertility drugs I can use on the females to increase egg production. If I'm lucky I could produce triplets that would far surpass those pathetic twins you would have reproduced.:

The sudden noise from the door being kicked in made both occupants jump. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, willing away whatever the hell was going on in the room. He had no idea what was going on but he really hoped it was that coupe de tat or even the police. That would be heaven and Ichigo would no doubt never leave his room if he got his freedom He'd never let himself in this same situation again. This was the owrst experience of his life.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cracked his eyes open as Aizen cursed. The brunette chanced an angry look at Ichigo before barreling out of the room at top speed. In his place stood a man Ichigo couldn't help but stare at. The fact that the almighty Aizen swore was a real jaw dropper as was the man in the room.

"Are you Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded, his hand automatically going to his stomach. Ichigo had to protect the ones inside him encase the mystery man was really there to kill Ichigo rather than save him. The other man's neon blue eyes followed the movement, his eyes staying on the bump attached to the teenager. For a few seconds the man watched the stomach, in either awe or disgust. Ichigo didn't know which and he didn't want to know.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"Heh." The man smirked. "I'm your savior. You're welcome."

Ichigo's heart stopped. Someone was here to save him! All of them, hopefully. Just as Ichigo began to express his thanks, his legs gave out. From the stress, he told himself, from the stress. For a moment Ichigo thought he'd be the murderer of his own children, but a strong arm wrapped gently around him and held him upright. He might survive and he'd get to go home. Ichigo felt tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. He would be able to see his family and friends. The fact that he was pregnant by a man who raped him and drugged him hadn't really come to his brain yet since he was overwhelmed.

"Who a-are you?" Ichigo asked once again with a weak voice. Darkness was threatening to take over him, and his mind was losing all rational thoughts. He wouldn't have long before he succumbed to the sleep his body desired.

"Me? I'm Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Gently said man brushed Ichigo haphazard hair out of the way of his brown eyes. "And I'm here to help you, Ichigo Kurosaki."


	2. Recouperation

**Briar: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter my lovelies. I don't know how long it'll take for chapter 3 to be out, mainly because for the first two chapters I just touched it up and added more words. Enjoy the chapter, I'll try to update soon.**

Ichigo walked around the place that had become his home over the past week. At first Ichigo thought he would be returned but in the end he was placed in another home. Ichigo thought he would be forced to endure what Aizen had started but in the end he was reassured Grimmjow had no such plans and he just wasn't to help everyone on their feet before sending them into the real world. Aizen had been apprehended and placed in jail. The government and police task force had apologized for their dely on finding the missing teens and had even tried to allow them to graduate even without the proper education but they all refused. Though it was a simple way out, most wanted to graduate on their own or not at all. Their pregnancies within the males and females were announced on television but Shinji was the only one who watched it but it made him feel alienated. Like he was a monstrosity in the eyes of society for being a male and pregnant. It wasn't his fault it happened. Honestly, Shinji and the others didn't really know _how_ it happened besides a chemical. Men didn't have uterine linings or hormones like GnHR to keep the pregnancy going for the first couple of months. Szayel was the one who informed them that the hormones were probably crushed and placed in the food allowing most to keep the pregnancy rather than miscarry. The males couldn't form hormones in pregnancies but females could.

Although Ichigo and all of his peers had been recovered from Aizen's poisonous clutches by Grimmjow and his company, they had suggested that they all remain in their base for safe-keeping. At first they were a little suspicious but after a while they decided it was for the best. Ichigo didn't mind, he hadn't lived with anyone since he went away to school, and he'd probably already been dropped from his classes. No one seemed to have really tried searching for him and it was like he fell of the face of the earth. There as no point in talking to who had been friends with him before since none of them would understand. However, Ichigo didn't know if he could leave his family behind. Maybe he'd give his dad a call, just in case, just to tell him not to worry. Be vague about it. The thought itself brought a pang of hurt to his heart. Their families had been gathered to speak to their children and Shinji had recorded that part allowing them to watch it and due to pregnancy hormones, Ichigo bawled at his family saying they missed him and were glad he was back. Their were abouts were unknown to the public and only Grimmjow and his gang knew where they were.

Ichigo slid a reassuring hand over his large belly, knowing two growing forms were living just below the skin there. Even after everything they had been through, the doctor here claimed all was fine with both Ichigo and his children, which relieved Ichigo more than he let show. He would be due soon enough and Ichigo was exited and worried to see the boys. Who would they look like? Would they really be perfect like Aizen had said? Ichigo didn't care because even if they had down syndrome or a deformation he would consider them perfect. Fuck what anyone said.

"Heya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped his aimless walking and turned to notice Shinji coming out of, what Ichigo figured was, his room. His legs were covered in gray sweats, much like Ichigo's own black ones, and a large t-shirt covered the bulge on his stomach. It was only because most of the impregnated males hated being looked at by those who saw them. It was ridiculous and hurtful how people who sneer in disgust at their state. Some would spit at them but Grimmjow's men made sure no one would actually harm the pregnant guests.

"How're the boys?" Shinji asked as he finally made it Ichigo's waiting figure.

"Have you looked at my stomach lately? If anything, they're too healthy. And yours?"

"'_His _name is Joel, and he's good as well. Are you getting' food?"

"Yeah. Wanna tag along?" Ichigo smiled. He knew Shinji would never turn down food.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

Ichigo held in a laugh as they started walking towards the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah."

The walk was short, Ichigo was relieved to know, because his feet weren't in the mood for anything longer than a few feet. Shinji pushed the door open, holding it open politely for his friend, and made his way to the man humming to himself as he stirred a pot full of food. the food was far better than what they were served in captivity and Ichigo was excited to eat since the chef was like a god to him. If god existed, then Ichigo had to be dead and in heaven since Haichi's cooking was divine.

"Hachi-san?"

The man didn't seem very startled, and instead he turned around with a friendly smile. "Ichigo, Shinji! What can I do for you boys?"

"Fooooooood!" Shinji drawled out in a huff but at Ichigo's insistent glare he was more polite. "Please, can I have some food?."

Hachi's smile didn't waver for even a second. The larger man nodded and pointed to the pot on the stove. "A few more minutes and this'll be done! Is that okay?"

_Yes_, Ichigo's stomach whispered as Ichigo tried to keep the drool in his mouth. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until the smell had hit him, wafting from the pot and into the entirety of the kitchen area. From the way his stomach jumped with joy, Nova and Xander agreed.

The two pregnant men scarfed down the food as Hachi put the bowls down in front of them. Usually Ichigo's new found picky taste buds made it hard to find food that he could actually eat, but Hachi was a magician when it came to making pregnant people food. The food was gone in only minutes, and Ichigo stood up and placed the dirty bowl into the sink and rinsed it out. Shinji followed suit, and both men thanked the cook once more before heading out of the room.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Ichigo asked, hoping to tag along with whatever the blond was doing so he would have something to entertain himself with.

Many days Ichigo found himself sleeping just to waste time, and he was sick of it. He wanted an adventure but he didn't want to go out alone in fear of seeing those around him ridicule him or even to see his family. Ichigo wasn't ready to face his family knowing he'd be a disappointment. Pregnant as a teen and no less due to rape yet he couldn't help but love his children dearly. He knew the recording said that his family missed him but he knew his father would have some sort of guilt and disappointment since Ichigo couldn't do all the things he had once dreamed of.

"Well, actually...I have a date."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course."

Ichigo playfully bumped Shinji's right shoulder, laughing as he huffed. That was great news! Shinji was finally getting back out there rather than being seclusive on who he talked to. Shinji refused to talk to anyone outside the tortured group except for maybe Haichi but only because Shinji was won over by food. Shinji had thanked Grimmjow once or twice but he never really spoke to many and it was a surprise since Shinji used to be some much better until he was captured. Maybe with this date it would bring that attitude back once more.

"You met Nnoitra? He works here, well, if you technically call it 'work'."

Ichigo rubbed his stomach as he thought, caressing the taunt skin covered by his t-shirt. "And he doesn't care..."

The orangette let the rest of the sentence go unspoken, knowing that his friend knew exactly what he was trying to ask him. Ichigo didn't want him to get his hopes up only for them to be crushed. Humans were cruel and if Shinji was hurt, Ichigo didn't know what he'd do. Shinji was the closest thing to a friend Ichigo had right now and if one of them was down, Ichigo wouldn't know how to pick Shinji up without beating up Nnoitra. The chances were slim since it might induce labor but it would be worth it since Shinji was his friend. No one would hurt him emotionally anymore. Aizen had already messed their lives up and he didn't want anymore tangents. Their lives were about their kids and possibly forming families with another. The females had a better chance. Why would a gay man or even a woman accept that their significant other had been pregnant and had a child? It was too absurd and even though Aizen's drug had been claimed by the police in their raid for evidence, Ichigo didn't think many would be getting the fertility drug anytime soon.

"No, at least I don' think so. He seemed kind of, I don't know, excited. I don't get many offers these days, so how could I refuse?"

They talked for only a little longer before Shinji went his own way, leaving Ichigo alone and bored. He stood aimlessly for only a moment before his brain pushed a thought into his head that Ichigo just couldn't refuse. Visit Grimmjow. It was stupid but Ichigo kind of wanted to see the blue haired man in hopes of bringing a semblance of enjoyment into his life. The man at first made Ichigo nervous but the fact he wasn't disgusted on what happened to Ichigo but instead was furious made Ichigo feel better. There wasn't much know about Grimmjow besides the fact he was a hired bounty hunter from time to time but her mostly ran his own gang. He was a rich fucker and he kept a low key. Apparently making sure no one could track him and his record showed nothing. It was like he just showed up randomly one day and pardon the pun, out of the blue.

The blue-haired man had occupied Ichigo's mind more often than not. Sometime, as Ichigo laid down to sleep, his thoughts would turn to the other man and as he slept Ichigo would dream of them together, as friends, as co-workers, and the most obscene, as lovers. The more Ichigo thought about it, the more he was okay with the idea. Although he hadn't run into him many times since he's been here, Ichigo had begun to form a form of attraction beginning when Grimmjow had first saved him. Ichigo didn't know why but maybe it was because he had never been loved by another person who was physically attracted to him and vice versa. Ichigo sort of hoped a relationship would kindle between them. Not only for the companion ship Ichigo so desperately craved but because he was a human and desired such a relationship.

At first Ichigo wrote it off as some sort of 'hero complex' because the guy had saved him, but as time went on he began to realize the guy was more intriguing than he'd originally thought. Before he knew it he was heading in the direction of Grimmjow's room, a light smile on his face. He would regret his actions later, yet he didn't seem to care.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside of Grimmjow's door for a few minutes before his mind decided this whole thing had been a terrible, t_errible_ idea. Turns out he was regretting his actions sooner than later. At first he had been excited to see the other man again, but as he got in sight of the door his heart dropped. By the time he stood in front of the barrier between Grimmjow and himself, Ichigo had a dry mouth and an overactive heart.

He didn't know what to say. The man made Ichigo feel like an idiot when it came to forming sentences or a lack of. If only he could get through saying something so simple like 'Hey Grimmjow, I missed you so I came to see you!'

Yeah, it didn't settle right. No matter what Ichigo came up with in his head, the words all seemed a tad creepy, even to himself. He was better off just finding Orihime or Tatsuki and doing something entertaining with them, even though their type of entertainment usually consisted of tear-jerking chick flicks and health shakes, courtesy of Orihime. It wasn't too bad but at least if gave him something to do. Being with them was a little less awkward and he was more familiar with them apposed to Grimmjow who he had just recently met. It would be hard for Ichigo to even talk to the man.

Ichigo stuck his tongue and scrunched up his face in disgust as the sudden taste of Orihime's health shakes interrupted his train of though. No, he definitely wouldn't be hanging out with the girls. Ichigo's stomach couldn't handle another one of those healthy fruit juices that tasted nothing like fruit.

The door in front of him opened quickly, startling the orangette from his shake-induced thoughts. Grimmjow's confused face looked down at his own, but Ichigo couldn't meet his eyes. No, he couldn't, because said man was shirtless. Very much so. The expanse of tan flesh was in front of him and Ichigo tried his best not to drool at the ripped muscles. At least he wasn't in the nude or else Ichigo's face might go red and blood would spurt from his nose and he would pass out. Though comical as it was, Ichigo would never be able to be in the same room as Grimmjow ever again.

"Oh...um-!" Ichigo stuttered.

"You've been standing outside my door for a bit. You okay?"

Oh god, this was a bad idea. The man _knew_ he was there and Ichigo had no reason to give the man except that pregnancy hormones were acting up and all he wanted was a simple hug or even a conversation. Ichigo just wanted to have the loneliness fade and in the end his mind lead him to Grimmjow. Ichigo was nervous thinking Grimmjow might laugh or even push him away if he said he was lonely.

Ichigo laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I-"

"Ichigo, calm down." The older man whispered, holding his hands up to reassure the other.

"Sorry. I don't know why I came here." Ichigo lied.

Ichigo chastised himself internally for lying. It was worth it since it was better than the truth and Ichigo didn't know how Grimmjow would react to that.

Grimmjow's handsome face studied Ichigo carefully. His lips were pursed together, and Ichigo couldn't help but let his eyes fall to notice just how perfect they were. When the orangette looked back up blue eyes stared into his own with amusement. Crap, caught. Shit, Ichigo didn't know if Grimmjow was straight or not but he didn't want to be insulted by the only man giving him a safe haven and actual food to eat. Ichigo didn't think he'd be able to face his father, let along his sisters. They would be so disappointed in him and he'd feel even more ashamed and probably be forced to give up Nova and Xander.

"Would you like to come in?"

A light breath left Ichigo's mouth, and he closed his eyes. A smile threatened to come out, but Ichigo tried to hold it at bay. Grimmjow had no idea who happy that offer made Ichigo. He wasn't denied but rather allowed to come in making Ichigo feel more welcome and less of an outsider. He was accepted for once in his life from someone other than the people he had been held hostage with and his family.

"Sure."


	3. Explainations

**Briar: So some people were wondering why it seemed like Nnoitra was with Aizen but with Grimmjow. I found something to do with that :D you will find out this chapter actually.**

Ichigo was feeling a little regret of entering Grimmjow's room but at the same time he wasn't. It wasn't like the room was filthy or there were used condoms on the floor. In fact, the place was clean and smelled like air fresheners. It was a nice scent and with the spring breeze coming through the window it made it even better. The room was a little warm but it didn't bother Ichigo since it was sunny out. The twins kicked a little showing Ichigo that they were happy at the moment and feeling their kicks made him happy. Ichigo was only six months pregnant since he was captured in September and now it was March. He would give birth in two to three months at most but Ichigo wasn't concerned about that. He was just surprised that he was invited into Grimmjow's room. There was a bookshelf filled with entirely with books ranging in different sizes. Before Ichigo could process what was going on, he found himself moving to the shelf. His fingers scanned over the bookshelf and he enjoyed the feeling until he stopped at feeling a familiar binding. Pulling out the book, Ichigo held _A midsummer's night dream_ in his hand. It was one of his favorite plays by Shakespeare and though it was small, he enjoyed the plot line. Ichigo hadn't read since before he was captured by Aizen and there were no pleasures he got so seeing that Grimmjow had a miniature library in his room and one of his favorite authors made everything better. Turning to face the man, Ichigo looked at the book and then at Grimmjow. It was his way of silently asking if he could read it or not. With the nod of Grimmjow's head, Ichigo found himself squeal with excitement and run to Grimmjow to hug him. It wasn't until after he hugged Grimmjow, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting on Grimmjow's chest that Ichigo began to blush red at his actions. Pulling away, Ichigo began to blush more and began stuttering an apology but was reassured by Grimmjow that it was okay. He was teased a little and it bruised his ego slightly.

"Damn hormones!" Ichigo grumbled.

Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's comment and decided to take the book from his hands since he didn't really know what it was. Looking at the title, Grimmjow could only grin at his choice.

_So he's a romantic, huh? Interesting_

Ichigo took the book back and cradled it to his chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world. It was cute from an outside perspective on how Ichigo was behaving and Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at Ichigo's antics. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow moved closer making Ichigo take a step back. He didn't know why but it was on instinct that he did such a thing but he could only go so far before a wall stopped him making him trapped. Ichigo's eyes were filled with fear as he placed his hand over his swelled stomach in fear for the twins His breathing accelerated as he found himself sliding down onto the floor and hyperventilating. Ichigo's mind was in a tizzy and he couldn't focus as he grasped his hair and tried to fill his lungs with oxygen. Tears were coming forth and Ichigo couldn't help but fear that he was actually back in that hellhole rather than in the room with Grimmjow. The two had completely different hair, skin tone and eye color but Ichigo couldn't help but be terrified at the proximity; it was terrifying. Grimmjow and Aizen might have different physical features but the two had an are of arrogance and confidence. Grimmjow wasn't one to strike fear but the fact he kept advancing even though Ichigo was terrified made him more skeptical of him. Would all this go to waste? Would Ichigo really lose his children and never again be able to know what it was like to be a mother? Ichigo didn't want that because no one could replace Xander and Nova. Even if he somehow managed to have more children, no one could replace his twin boys even if they were clones. Nothing was close to the original.

Grimmjow was crouched in front of Ichigo and before Grimmjow could say anything Ichigo managed to get out the words "back off!" before pushing Grimmjow away. Even though Ichigo found it harder to move, he got up and ran for the door. He really shouldn't exert himself but he was scared and his mind told him to run. He didn't make it far and since he stopped in front of the bathroom he entered. It was a small room with a little window an a shower. Locking the door behind him, Ichigo slide down and panted. He was tired from all that running and the twins began to kick like crazy as if his insides were a trampoline. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and Ichigo felt his temperature increase as he gasped for air. He felt the cold sweat role down his body but it did nothing to alleviate his higher temperature.

Ichigo began to grow weary as time passed and he could barely hear Grimmjow knocking on the door asking to be let in. The twins were settling down as Ichigo rubbed his belly and whispered that everything was fine. They gave their occasionally kicks but it was only when they heard Grimmjow's voice. It seemed that they liked the voice of the blue haired man even though they never really heard him often. Ichigo hadn't slept very much due to night terrors but he found that his sleep deprived body demand sleep and he was swallowed into the darkness.

There was nothing there though but darkness. Ichigo was laying there in the dark and on his back but made no movements. Soon enough his vision showed something twinkling in the darkness and Ichigo realized that they were stars. They were pretty and he could see the milky way. The cluster of stars gathering around made him gaze at the sight in awe. He was pregnant even in his dreams and he could only rest his hand on his stomach as he saw the infinite amount of stars in the galaxy. Ichigo hadn't really gone outside of Karakura Town so he had never seen stars before since Japan was full of lights. He had seen them in movies and anime but it wasn't the same as seeing them in real life. Yes, it was a dream but he couldn't believe it was something his brain was conjuring up.

"This is amazing," whispered Ichigo in awe.

He stared at the sky and his hand moved up in an open palm as he reached for the skies even though he knew nothing would be grasped. Closing his fist on a cluster of stars, Ichigo brought his hand closer. He had grabbed the little dipper and when he brought his hand to his face he opened it and was shocked to see the twinkling stars in a miniature version in front of his face. The stars were in front of his face but he heard something faint...Voices?

_It's time to wake up, Ichigo._

_Wake up._

_Get up._

_No time for sleeping._

_I'm waiting for you._

_Wake up, you can't sleep all day._

Ichigo leaned forward and saw tiny images inside the little dipper. He was pulled in and he found himself in a sphere with the stars caging him in. Images of everyone he had met in captivity were passing by and Ichigo was surprised to see Grimmjow the most.

_Why do you fear him?_

_Why Ichigo?_

_Yes, why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

The voices were asking him questions he didn't know. Yes, Grimmjow wasn't Aizen but that didn't mean Ichigo didn't have to fear him. He was strong and had a great muscle tone but Ichigo was pregnant and weak. Even without being pregnant, Ichigo didn't have the strength to fight off someone with Grimmjow's stature. The man was taller and more muscular which was something Ichigo couldn't compete with. The voices continued to ask him what he feared and why he wouldn't wake up. Ichigo didn't want to wake up because he was safe inside his dreams and nothing could hurt him. Ichigo couldn't feel pain in his dreams so he was safe enough in there where no one could try to harm him, Xander and Nova. The twins were his world and Ichigo didn't have time to date like Shinji. Ichigo was over the initial rape and he wanted to find a father that the twins could be proud to call their father and not some pig like Aizen.

Ichigo was stuck between a rock and there was no escape. He could feel him being pulled away from the dream and closer to reality. It was long before he found himself blinking his eyes open and his vision being blurry. There was crusts in his eyes and Ichigo wiped them away before looking around where he was. It surely wasn't Grimmjow's room since the place smelled like disinfectants. The scents reminded him of a sterile hospital room but as far as Ichigo knew, Grimmjow's place didn't have a room. Maybe Ichigo hadn't ventured that far yet.

"Morning sleeping beauty," greeted a voice.

Turning his head, Ichigo saw Grimmjow which caused him to turn his head and blush. He was back with the man he so desperately tried to escape from. There was no getting rid of him easily. Ichigo tried to roll over but he was stopped when a hand that didn't belong to Grimmjow stopped him. Ichigo frowned in confusion until he saw the pregnant Szayel tsking at him. Ichigo's frown didn't relent as the man continued to chastise him and tell him that Grimmjow's company was good to have. Szayel was having a little girl that he named Venus just like the planet. Szayel was a scientist so it made sense to have a name that had to do with some sort of science. It was a pretty name but he had a hard time choosing between Valeska, Venus and Vega. He said he chose V names because not many people had names with the letter V that he knew of.

Sighing, Ichigo agreed to Szayel's terms to allow Grimmjow near him but only on the condition that the man not touch him. Ichigo didn't want any physical contact from anyone especially a male. Females were tolerable but males were a no no since he was raped by a male and he didn't trust males as much. The males that were raped were different since they went through the same thing and knew Ichigo's triggers. They knew exactly where Ichigo didn't like to be touched and how to comfort him but the fact that Szayel wanted Grimmjow to spend time with him was bewildering. The only thing Grimmjow and Ichigo had in common were weird hair colors and that was it. Ichigo had to admit that he was handsome or even an Adonis but Ichigo wasn't looking for a relationship and he didn't think he'd ever get over what happened. That rape was a permanent scar on his body.

Szayel began to leave the room leaving Ichigo with Grimmjow. It wasn't too bad but there was something bugging him that he couldn't quiet put his finger on. It was something to do with Nnoitra. It was important too. He had seen the man before but he wasn't sure where it was like dejavue but it wasn't since dejavue was one side of the brain slowing down and the other side was trying to catch up and ended processing it twice. However, Ichgo swore he saw the man before he just didn't know where. It was bugging him and maybe Grimmjow would know since he was the man who saved him.

"I have a question," Ichigo spoke in a raspy voice.

"Shoot," encouraged Grimmjow.

"Who is Nnoitra?" asked Ichigo," I've seen him before."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at the question since he clearly wasn't expecting Ichigo to ask him that. Ichigo waited patiently for an answer though like any sane person. It was then that Grimmjow explained that they were all apart of Aizen's gang before. There was originally ten of them and they were know as the espada or better yet Aizen's ten swords. They were their to help the man scientifically change the world by making their dreams come true. Stark and Lilynette wanted companionship, Barragon wanted immortality, Hallibel want no more sacrifices, Ulquiorra, a monotonous man wanted to learn emotions, Nnoitra wanted super strength, Grimmjow to be able to cause destruction but have it legal, Zommarie wanted to be able to be full of poisons and survive them while being able to have super speed, Neliel wanted to be able to protect her brothers and keep them alive while Yammy just wanted to be able to eat and eat. However, once they began their secret organization things began to change and not everything was as grand as they had seemed. They got what they wanted but at the expense for others. Grimmjow got his destruction but he was turned into a neko hybrid meaning he could transform into an albino panther. He had three forms. Having just the ears and tail, the whole panther like body on all fours and then being able to stand on two legs with the tail and ears but a long blue main down his back being his hair. Stark and Lilynette got what they wanted but Lilynette ended up dying after being experimented on to create immortality for Barragon but in the end, Barragon got what he wanted. Hallibel got what she wanted since only few were sacrificed for her need and no one else had been. Ulquiorra did not get to understand what a heart was and instead was forced to follow Aizen in his desire to conquer the world. Nnoitra got his strength but he had no one to fight making the power fruitless. Zommarie was injected with his poison and killed by it. Neliel lost her brothers since she refused to go with Aizen's plan while Yammy got his all you could eat buffet.

When Aizen had captured a bunch of teens and young adults to create perfect soldiers that's when they began to form a group for a coupe de tat. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra would continue to be with Aizen while the others would find a way to help those teens. Barragon, Zommarie, and Yammy were faithful to the maniac but that was okay with everyone since they weren't needed.

However, getting in wasn't as easy as getting out. It took months of plotting and getting blue prints for the building but they managed to get in. Neliel loved making bombs in her spare time and made a few that they could release without harming the prisoners. It was Nnoitra who guided them through telling them what structures were okay to hit and which ones held prisoners. Most of them were gathered in the cafeteria except for Ichigo and the corpses rotting in the bottom floor where they were originally held. It wasn't long before Grimmjow found Ichigo and saved him.

"And that's how it all went," answered Grimmjow.

"You were seriously a part of Aizen's team but then switched sides?" asked Ichigo in awe.

"Yeah," replied Grimmjow," I got sharper canines than the kitty ears but I don't like 'em that much. Makes me feel weird. I can hear pretty well too."

Ichigo couldn't believe it; Aizen fucked up more lives than he thought. What was done to Grimmjow and the others wasn't even made on the news but even so if it was said then couldn't he be prosecuted for association? Ichigo didn't like Grimmjow as much as the others but without him they didn't really have a safe haven anymore.

"Hey don't worry things will be fine," Grimmjow reassured.

"How do you know?" asked Ichigo.

"I dunno, I just do," answered Grimmjow with a shrug of his shoulders.


	4. Rape Trauma Syndrome

**Briar: Woot and update. so I was originally gonna post it on friday, my day off but you guys are lucky. My room is clean and smells wonderful but I hurt my neck at work and I'm a cashier T_T too sad. Though I think one lady noticed and she was nice enough to pick up her 24 case of water for me to use a hand scanner instead of picking it up and dragging it over.**

Ichigo was staring at Grimmjow and he had been doing so for some time. How could Grimmjow get cat ears? What did they look like? Were they the color of his hair, black or something feline like. It was strange and it had been bugging Ichigo for some time. There were moments he would look at Grimmjow and blush then look down and others he would stare at his features and notice his more prominent chin and angular jaw. His eyes weren't just cyan and if you were close enough you could see tints of azure and ones that were as bright as the sky. When Ichigo's view went downwards he noticed the burn mark barely revealing itself due to Grimmjow's v-neck and it made Ichigo wonder where it came from. However, he knew Grimmjow might not reveal so much since they were essential strangers and knew next to nothing about each other. All Ichigo knew was Grimmjow was a science experiement from Aizen, his name was Grimmjow, Grimmjow saved him and he didn't care that Ichigo was pregnant with his ex-boss' child.

When Ichigo stared at the blankets while blushing red, he saw Grimmjow's hand and he was half tempted to grab it. The twins decided it was time for them to make their presence known and kicked Ichigo happily at the thought of Grimmjow touching Ichigo's very pregnant belly. Ichigo's hand twitched as he was half tempted to do what the twins wanted but at the same time he felt bad for it since Grimmjow didn't seem like a child orientated person; being a gang leader didn't help either. There were pros and cons for Ichigo's actions and he was seeing more cons: One, Grimmjow get mad at him. Two, Grimmjow pushed him away from the physical contact. Three, Grimmjow would just kick Ichigo out and tell him he didn't feel comfortable touching Ichigo's belly. The pro's were nice too: One, Grimmjow would not pull away and would actually keep his hand there. Two, Grimmjow could pull Ichigo into his arms and hold him comfortably, which Ichigo didn't see happening anytime soon or three, Grimmjow might kiss him. Ichigo had just stopped blushing and now the red stain was back on his face making him nervous to be around Grimmjow.

Ichigo's hands were clammy and sweat began to form on his forehead as well as his heartbeat accelerating. Why was he acting like this? Ichigo felt like some love sick teenage school girl instead of a teenage male. Ichigo didn't like men...Well, Grimmjow might be an exception but Ichigo wasn't too sure he'd be able to actually do anything with Grimmjow. Ichigo wasn't the same person he was six months ago and there was no changing it. He became more reserve and more often than not his senses were dulled and he forgot how to feel emotions so the fact he was acting like a girl who had a crush on a boy was confusing; emotions were confusing. Sometimes he didn't even feel like he was in his own body and he was just floating away and other times he was grounded and he didn't understand his feelings. On the exterior, Ichigo appeared to be living a normal life style like the rape hadn't happen and that there was no evidence or it except the pregnancy. Yet, there were times Ichigo would be restless and lay in bed for hours contemplating about the events that lead to his rape: How did it happen? Why did it happen? Why him? What was so special about him? He was normal and just Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo was still terrified to sleep at nights because of the night terrors that brought him back to reality in a pool of his own sweat. Could he really love again? Could he seriously give Grimmjow the attention he needed? Ichigo was unsure of himself.

_Fuck it! What do the kids say now a days? Yolo? Yeah. Yolo!_

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and pressed the callous hand on his pregnant stomach, however, he wasn't surprised when the twins kicked at the new hand touching them. Ichigo felt as they moved around in his belly which meant that they liked him. Ichigo smiled at his stomach and even manifested the nerve to look up and meet Grimmjow's eyes. There was no hate or anger but pure awe as the children reacted to Grimmjow's touch.

"They like me?" Grimmjow asked in confusion.

Ichigo nodded his head and smiled at the confusion in Grimmjow's voice; Ichigo's smile was genuine. It was the first time Ichigo really felt alive and it was surprising but also nice. It proved he wasn't emotionless and that he might be able to move on from the torture Aizen had given him. The man was going to be locked away for a long time and there would be no way that Ichigo would have to fear him since he might even get the death penalty. Then once and for all Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about him and try to live his life with Xander and Nova.

It would be a long shot, but maybe Ichigo could even fall in love. Yet, there was a little voice in his head saying it was never possible. To be with a man wasn't possible since he was afraid of new people. Being with a woman? No, it wasn't possible since Ichigo saw most woman like his sisters and that was wrong. He did know that some woman were attractive but Ichigo didn't believe he could actually be able to be with a woman after what he was going through right now. A woman might feel threatened that he had birthed Xander and Nova which made him hesitant. what if the twins didn't like Grimmjow? Then there was no point in pursuing a relationship. Sure, in the womb they liked him but what if Grimmjow changed afterwards. It happened to woman all the time. Meet a nice man, marry him or date him and then after awhile the woman might slip up and he'd beat her for a simple human mistake. What if Grimmjow was like that? Ichigo didn't want a relationship like that at all.

Ichigo wasn't able to cope with the rape like some victims would; no alcohol, cigarettes, perscription drugs. The sharp objects were locked up and the only mirrors were in the living room. People might think it cruel but there was some days that Ichigo wanted to smash his fist in that mirror and cut his wrist until he bled out to death. In captivity, he wanted to egg on the guards so they bashed his face in so he could feel something else than the numbness he experienced.

In the beginning Ichigo could eat without vomiting as did some of the others. A few people didn't survive from anorexia and Aizne didn't care for them because the offspring weren't suitable to his standards so Aizen let them die. Ichigo had been force fed through a tube and had to swallow his own vomit one time since it went down with the food. Ichigo shuddered at the thought at his own bile and it brought forth a wave of nausea. Covering his hand with his mouth, Ichigo swallowed the bile that threatened to rise.

Ichigo thought he was save but that was until he felt Grimmjow touch his shoulder bringing back a quick flashback of Aizen. It was just a sliver but it had Ichigo trembling like a leaf as he pushed himself away from the blue haired man. He tried his best to breath but it was shallow and little oxygen was entering his lungs. Ichigo's heartbeat was racing like a car in NASCAR. As Grimmjow advanced, Ichigo felt like he was paralyzed in fear as he tried to breath. Instead of seeing a blue haired man with worry on his face, Ichigo saw Aizen smirking darkly as he was about to take Ichigo painfully. Taking in more air, Ichigo tried to speak but found he was unable to say anything as his mouth opened but nothing came out Grimmjow continued to come forward even as Ichigo was petrified. Ichigo tried to yell, tried to scream and tried to tell him to back off but Grimmjow continued to move. Ichigo knew the man was just trying to calm him down but the rational part of him mind was being jumped on by the irrational part of his brain and induced his fear. Aizen's face flickered over Grimmjow's and Ichigo was terrified he was going to be raped once more and loose his children. At the feeling of a needle being injected in his arm, Ichigo froze; he was going to be raped again. Aizen was there and was going to rape Ichigo.

Grimmjow stared down at the now sleeping Ichigo. Szayel had given Grimmjow and his team a drug that would bring anyone down from their panic attacks and from how Ichigo was acting, Grimmjow had to put Ichigo to sleep so that the children would live. Grimmjow knew it was a bad idea to touch him and he shouldn't have but Grimmjow just wanted to make sure that Ichigo was okay. Picking him up bridal style, Grimmjow took Ichigo to Szayel's room. He was one of the few people who suffered from the rape. He had agoraphobia and didn't like to go out. Apparently Aizen had drugged him so that he came out an ate and Szayel kept those drugs on hand when it was necessary but the majority of the time the man was holed up in his room with the lights off and if they were on by chance it was in the very corner so that no one would see if they walked past his door. Everyone suffered greatly but Szayel had assured them if someone needed his help he could do so as long as they came to his room. Grimmjow knew in the eight month that a doctor would need to be on hand to sedate Szayel enough so that he could give birth but until then Grimmjow would allow him to be in his room until he got over his phobia.

Knocking on the door, Grimmjow waited until Szayel unlocked the deadbolt lock as well as the chain lock that kept him safe on the inside and those on the outside out. When Szayel peeped in, Grimmjow was let in but was shoved in. Grimmjow understood his need for keeping indoors and tried to keep moving.

"I need you to check over Ichigo," asked Grimmjow," he went into a panic attack after I tried to get his attention."

"Did you physically touch him?" asked Szayel.

"Yeah," answered Grimmjow

Szayel sighed." You are an incompetent baboon. Besides Orihime, most of us rape victims suffer from Rape Trauma Syndrome. I have agoraphobia and Ichigo suffers from depression, anxiety attacks, flash backs of the initial rape and a fear of being in crowds. Aizen literally had to drag Ichigo out to eat with the rest of us like he had to drug me to get out of my room."

"Why doesn't Orihime suffer severly from it?" asked Grimmjow.

"She's on a new level of Miss Sunnybrooke farm," answered Szayel dryly," you could fling her into the orbit and I'm sure her brightness could replace the sun."

Grimmjow snorted at that and couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh at the scientist making a joke. He watched carefully as he looked over Ichigo and nothing seem to be wrong with him from what Szayel was speaking. The room was dark since there were no windows in it, they were boarded up from the wooden bed frame but where the man got the nails Grimmjow would never wait. That was until he turned his head and saw a hole in the floorboard. If the man had a fear of going out the floorboard could be like a cubbyhole, which Szayel had in his room, to lead him to all the rooms in the house. There was a bathroom attached to the room but not a kitchen stocked with food. It explained how he ate when he got cravings.

"I have one questions," spoke Grimmjow.

"What?" asked Szayel.

"...Well two actually."

"Just spit it out," snapped an irritable Szayel.

Grimmjow was surprised at the mood change in the rather calm scientist but made sure to answer the man as soon as possible.

"What are you having?" asked Grimmjow," and what happened to the others?"

"A girl, her name is Valeska," answered Szayel," and the others. They died. Aizen had no use for them and when they didn't take well to the chemicals to increase the chances of pregnancies they died Orihime had a serious malfunction and Emily was almost never born. There was an over stimulation in egg production and I had to remove an ovary at one point. She may never had a child after Emily if she tries again. Aizen was a fool to administer the drug by himself."

"How did the others die?" asked Grimmjow.

"Some from the shock of the drugs," answered Szayel," others died from bleeding out due to a miscarry when Aizen wasn't satisfied with the soldiers he was planning to make. He made sure they bled out and suffered. If you hadn't gotten there in time, Ichigo would have been next. We found out that Ichigo's boys would be the strongest but as Joel progressed it seemed he was tied with Ichigo's twins."

"So Aizen was going to kill him?" asked Grimmjow in shock.

"He had no need for Ichigo and knowing that Ichigo denied him sex only made him want to get rid of the twins even more," Szayel informed," if possible he could genetically alter them more so that the next person he raped had stronger offspring. Aizen might have let Ichigo live; Ichigo was his favorite after all."

"The jury better find Aizen guilty for rape and murder in the first degree," Grimmjow prayed.


	5. Beast Mode

**Briar: Sorry for the delayed update...I got Microsoft office and kinda went major edit on my novel which was on hold. I am almost done editing it for the third time then my friend will read it and my sister in law. So I grace you with a chapter. Hope you enjoy it, Briar.**

Grimmjow sat patiently, waiting for Ichigo to wake up. Patience was a virtue he earned long ago after being in Aizen's services; time was what kept him sane. That and the constant fury that desired for him to kill the man who changed his very existence. He had affected more people than Grimmjow had thought but it didn't stop him for caring for the orange haired boy. He was pregnant; a condition that sent even the nicest women to become the she devil. Grimmjow knew he could never truly be the father to Ichigo's kids, and he might not even be a major parental role but Grimmjow wanted to be. He knew it was stupid, pointless and futile but he'd get Ichigo to love him. It would be hard, knowing the man suffered from rape but it didn't mean Grimmjow would give up on him like the other men or women might.

Holding Ichigo's hand, Grimmjow tried his best to calm his own feelings. Feeling for another person wasn't his typical behavior, in fact, Grimmjow preferred to care for himself. It was simplistic and easier than caring for others. However, if he wanted to fill in Aizen's role as a father figure then Grimmjow would have to learn. He never felt such emotions and he'd disembowel anyone who thought of making fun of him for it, but Grimmjow knew it was about time he started to care; that's what scared him the most.

Grimmjow was interrupted by his thoughts when he felt pressure in his hand. Glancing down, Grimmmjow noticed that Ichigo had grasped his hand while he was sleeping. It helped, knowing that Ichigo was responsive. One question remained: When would he wake up? Before Grimmjow could do anything, his hand moved on its own and decided to stroke Ichigo's cheek. It was more of a loving caress but it made Grimmjow pull his hand back. Thinking that Ichigo didn't notice, Grimmjow was surprised to see his eyelids flutter. Chocolate orbs opened, blurry and confused. Grimmjow looked down and Ichigo and smirked.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," greeted Grimmjow then snapped his fingers," damn, should of kissed you to make you wake up earlier."

"That's not funny," Ichigo replied dryly.

"Humor me," replied Grimmjow with a shrug.

Ichigo looked away and decided the wall was a better option. Most of the time Ichigo felt jaded about most things and figured he might never be able to love again. There were times he felt like he would explode with the amount of emotions, pressure and anxiety, but then there were moments where he was void, emotionless and numb. Sometimes Ichigo felt like he was nothing but a monster at his lack of empathy, his lack of concern. Most of all, there were moments where he stopped carrying about his twins and selfishly thought of taking his life. There were so many of them and Ichigo had planned out a lot of them in his head. However, he didn't have the resources and there was hesitation in his thoughts.

Ichigo hated feeling that way and wondered when he would ever get to feel like a teenager, a normal human being, but the voice in his head said nothing would ever be normal again. Ichigo would always have his rape inked into his memory where it would stay. No matter how much he tried to change he would have to endure the pain, the night terrors and the raw emotions he thought he could never feel. Ever since he was raped, Ichigo's entire moments were nothing but a facade. He placed a mask on so no one could feel his pain and when he thought he was alone he let those emotions go and cried himself to sleep. They had beds and most bunked in pairs but Ichigo was placed alone since the numbers changed. Szayel hated being around people so he was placed by himself and there weren't enough rooms for Ichigo to share with the others so he was by himself. Os many innocent people had died in the beginning of Aizen's experiment to impregnate them and their bodies could handle the strain; men and women were killed. Ichigo remembered every one of their names: Jermey, Trinity, Jackson, Ally, Conner, Elizabeth, Xero, Jellal, Lavender and Stryker. Every single one of those people had families, friends and a life of their own but they were dead. The police didn't make a public announcement of them and Ichigo wasn't sure if the parents were even notified of their child's death. They were brutally raped and they had lost more than they thought. The dwindling numbers had terrified Ichigo every single day as he waited for Aizen to pick him off and force him to endure what the others had.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, tears slid down his eyes and it was Grimmjow who held him. The embrace was warming but Ichigo didn't want to be held, coddled or even cared for. Why did he deserve to be cared for when ten people had been killed to a sick mans fantasy of world domination?

"Ichigo calm down," Grimmjow ordered softly," you aren't there anymore. You are free, you couldn't stop him but he can't get away with murder in the first degree. He'll go to jail for life."

"That's only twenty five years," Ichigo pointed out," sure, he'll be an old man by the time he's released but he won't die in a federal prison. The law is fucked. The man should die and rot in his cell, not be released after twenty five years. Some people have been convicted and don't get parole for 900 years but Aizen could get out."

"I won't let him hurt you," Grimmjow promised.

"Don't keep a promise you know you can't keep," Ichigo muttered," in the end, it'l hurt everyone around us."

Ichigo turned away, he didn't want to see the hurt look on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo knew he had been harsh with his last statement but it was true. There was no avoiding it and Ichigo wouldn't believe faulty promises made by strangers. Yes, they were safe, but for how long? There was no point in ever hoping for freedom when they were all prisoners in the world full of capitalism, arrogant and egotistical men. There were those who were kind but in the end everyone was corrupted by greed when given the chance.

"I'l make you feel better with a kiss," offered Grimmjow with a smirk.

"Affections won't help you," Ichigo deadpanned," just leave me alone and go help the others."

Ichigo figured Grimmjow would listen but when the arms around him tightened, Ichigo didn't know what to do. It wasn't a painful grip and Grimmjow did his best to become soothing. Ichigo didn't want to love, he didn't want to get his heart broken with false pretenses. Everything was moving to fast and yes, Ichigo had kissed Grimmjow but that didn't mean he was ready for a committed relationship. He was having twins, he had been raped and he wasn't ready to face the world and gain a new lover. Ichigo wan't sure if he could trust. Everyone hid behind a mask, it was what made things change and move forward rather than stay still. Without those lies, no one could be deceived and the world would be stripped of its kindness.

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow could never truly be thing kind to him and that the man was far stronger than him; if push came to shove, Grimmjow could show that power in a display of dominance to show Ichigo his place. Being pregnant made it harder for him to fight and even after the twins were born it was more baggage and leverage for any man to use against Ichigo. They could be used as collateral and if Ichigo refused, they would suffer. Ichigo would be a horrible parent; he wasn't fit to be a mother, a father. There was no point in raising these children and though he felt for them, he also feared for them. Ichigo could never be the right parent. He wasn't good with children, he couldn't even cook for himself without his younger sister helping. Ichigo was nothing and would forever remain nothing. He couldn't go to class, he couldn't get an education and without a high school degree he couldn't even get a job flipping burgers at a McDonalds restaurant. Ichigo couldn't provide for them and worse of all, he would have to depend on his family until he could go back to school, if he went back.

Ichigo was weak and couldn't be strong without depending on someone. To others, it meant they were strong to seek out help but it made Ichigo feel weak when he was always the one helping people. There was no chance of him being a good mother and he really wondered if he deserved these children. They would show him unconditional love until they grew older and learned to resent him. They wouldn't understand why they couldn't get the latest action figures, or the chocolate bar in the grocery store and in the end, might turn to a life of crime or life successful lives and never want Ichigo in their lives. Ichigo would be prepared for the rejection, but when it came, it would hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ichigo's heart clenched, and once more he realized he was sobbing. The tears that fell were silent but Grimmjow was smart enough to know they were their. He had wiped away those tears affectionately and kissed on last straying tear, Ichigo wondered why he cared. Ichigo was nothing but this man cared.

"I'll always be here for you," whispered Grimmjow soothingly.

"Can you show me your animal form?" asked Ichigo randomly, trying to get off the subject.

"You're changing the subject," Grimmjow pointed out," but if it gets depression off your thoughts, sure."

Ichigo felt Grimmjow leave the bed, causing Ichigo to sit up and look at the man who was now over five feet away from him. He seemed pretty calm and didn't seem like he would be doing much. Ichigo hoped he wasn't going to lie to Ichigo. He had never seen something akin to a werewolf besides in the movies so to see someone shift to an animal was astounding and fascinating. It made Ichigo wonder if it would hurt or if it would be like magic and ease all the pain.

"Unlock code 006: Unleash the beast mode. Password: Kishire, Pantera!" declared Grimmjow will a swirled of power surrounded him.

Ichigo watched as the air swirled around Grimmjow as power seemed to build up. Ichigo didn't know what the power was but he knew it had the potential to crush him. It was a fascination and Ichigo wondered how easily the man could kill people with just that force.

"Ragnarok connection is now online," stated Grimmjow.

With a burst of glitter, Grimmjow's skin was replaced with white platting, he had a tail, cat ears and longer hair. The blue locks made it down to his butt and he had fangs instead of incisors. Ichigo noticed he also had claws and paws opposed to fingers, toes, hands and feet. The paws were black but there were green markings that went from the corner of Grimmjow's eyes to his blue cat ears. Ichigo stared at awe at the man and wanted to move forward to touch him, but Grimmjow was there in an instant sitting beside the bed allowing Ichigo easy access to his animal form. Before Ichigo could stop himself, his hands moved to the ears and brushed against the soft fur. Ichigo pulled back, only to move his fingers back to those ears and enjoy the softness. Grimmjow placed a clawed hand on Ichigo's belly and before he could say anything, a powerful kick was delivered to his abdomen causing Ichigo to gasp. He was startled, the babies never kicked like that before.

"I'll always protect you," Grimmjow vowed.


	6. Birth

**Briar: Thank you for all your reviews. I got a review saying Ichigo got a disease and if it was gone or not. No, it is not gone an it's more of a condition I would say. Aizen could not cure him. I am also doing a time skip. Why? Because I can :D**

**Shiro: I think the powers gone to her head.**

**Briar: I don't even think you are in this fict...Go bad to Supernatural, VoF or Monster :P**

**Shiro: So mean :(**

Ichigo and Grimmjow had gotten better in their relationship if you considered holding hands an advancement. They were taking things far slower than most considering Shinji and Nnoitra would make out at the dinning room table some days. Ichigo was happy for his friend; Shinji found happiness. It seemed Nnoitra was able to help Shinji cope with his brutal rape and make things better for the blonde haired man. Ichigo could see Shinji's former self starting to shine. Ichigo would often try to hold Grimmjow's hands in the beginning of their forming relationship but ended up placing it on his prodding belly instead. Grimmjow could see Ichigo wanted to hold his hand but more often then not he would refrain from grabbing Ichigo's hand in fear of causing panic within the younger male.

Sleeping arrangements had changed, allowing Ichigo and Grimmjow to bunk together so that he wasn't alone. When night time had came Ichigo did not want them sleeping together in the same bed, making Ichigo walk away and move to the next room since it was unoccupied and try to pull the bed into his room. Of course, Grimmjow tried to stop Ichigo, after ogling his ass for a few seconds, but after that he made it there before Ichigo could try and tug the box spring some more. Ichigo had tried to convince Grimmjow he could do it on his own, however, the man pointed out that Ichigo was six months pregnant. With that tidbit of information, Grimmjow said Ichigo could also go into early labor if he strained himself. Ichigo tried to argue but Grimmjow had picked up the bed with relative ease and managed to carry it to the room. They slept in separate beds side by side like an old married couple and would talk until Ichigo fell asleep.

Ichigo liked talking to Grimmjow since it was nice to be able to have someone there for him. Ichigo would sometimes dream of Grimmjow when he fell asleep and those comforting arms were always nice to feel while he dreamed. However, Ichigo would never admit that out loud. Shinji had tried to get Ichigo to use the L word but Ichigo refused. There were times he also tried to get Ichigo to go out on a date but he wasn't ready to go to the outside world. He knew he would have to do it eventually but he'd rather it be later than sooner. Grimmjow tried pressing the matter once but stopped once Ichigo was near tears. Ichigo didn't want to go out and see what Grimmjow did because he was afraid he'd see more than he wanted. People would stare at him because he was pregnant and automatically know he was one of the victims from Sosuke Aizen's attacks. Grimmjow had apologized and even tried to get Ichigo to talk to his family but he began to hyperventilate before someone even picked up, causing Ichigo to slam the phone on the receiver.

Grimmjow blamed himself for hurting Ichigo when all he wantd to do was help. It was frustrating for the blue haired man to deal with Ichigo but he would never give up. He wouldn't call it love just yet but he did admit he had some deep feelings for the teen he had saved.

"I promise I won't let them get you," Grimmjow vowed one day.

"You can't promise me that," Ichigo whispered," eventually he'll get me. Try again."

"Okay," replied Grimmjow," I promise that will all my power I will defend you so you don't go back to such a man."

"That's better," answered Ichigo with a small smile.

Before Ichigo knew it, he was in his eight month and he was bigger than before. His prodding stomach made it hard to move and Szayel demanded he go on bed rest through a walkie talkie. Everyone had one and kept communication through it. However, the ones pregnant had a certain channel and the ones who were not did too. They were far apart and would take time to reach each other if they wanted to speak on one. Szayel didn't want it because what the pregnant victims was confidential and something no one else needed to know. Grimmjow had gotten it for them in case something happened to Szayel or any of the others in the middle of the night. The rooms didn't have intercoms because it would too hard for someone in labor to get to them if they were in pain. Unbeknownst to the non pregnant people, Szayel had unlocked his doors. He kept them unlocked so that the others could enter if they were in labor. No one told anyone about the locks in case someone would break Szayel's rule of stay out of his room. He was pretty calm and would often open his door and grab foo when he desired. No one spoke of it and left the pink haired scientist to his own devices.

Everyone tried to heal on their own. Shinji was starting to fall in love with Nnotria and vice versa. The two weren't vocal about their feelings but they made out constantly at the lunch table making Orihime throw mash potatoes as Nnoitra from time to time only to have him grumble about going to the bedroom and do stuff like that so he wouldn't get food thrown at him.

"Better than poop," Orihime pointed out with a giggle.

Everyone stared at her and just tried their best to not laugh alone with her. Their eating habits had changed a lot since they got pregnant. Orihime would talk about all the food she used to eat, which was made up of disgusting combinations, but the found is mouthwatering. They blamed their children for wanting to try some of Orihime's cooking and they didn't feel bad for her considering she had to eat normal food now. It was better for their noses anyway. Ichigo was eating a peanut butter, lettus and pickle sandwich while talking to everyone. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen causing him to place his hand on his stomach. He thought nothing of it until he felt the twins kick five minutes later. The jabbing pain went up his spine caused Ichigo to drop his sandwich. Nnoitra almost picked it up to eat it but Shinji hit him upside the head.

"Are you okay Ichi?" asked Shinji after Ichigo began to clench his fists in pain.

"I dunno, I-"

Ichigo stopped mid sentence by a painful feeling in his abdomen causing him to gasp and hold his stomach. The twins were becoming more active and it forced Ichigo to his feet. His body was in pain and as he stood he tried to calm the pain by pacing but only to find it ineffective as he felt more pain strike. Ichigo didn't like what he was feeling and it made him want to crawl in a hole and die. Grimmjow moved over to Ichigo and pulled him in his arms but Ichigo pushed him away.

After twenty minutes of pacing and clenching his fists, Ichigo began to hop from one foot to the other making it look like he was doing a potty dance. He didn't think much of it until he grabbed the table, bend his head down and cried out in pain. Sweat was beginning to develop on his forehead and he was wondering why he was in so much pain. The pain came quicker now and Ichigo wished it would end.

"We should see Szayel," announced Shinji," I think you might be going into early labor Ichi."

"Fuck me!" screamed Ichigo in pain as another contraction hit him.

"That's Grimmjow's job," Nnoitra pointed out.

"Don't test me. I have a shit load of weapons at my disposal," growled Ichigo pointing to the dishes.

Another contraction hit, and much to Ichigo's dismay, Grimmjow scooped him up and began to run to Szayel's room. Everyone followed at their own pace, waddling away. At one point, Shinji thought that they should be called the Penguin club since all of them waddled. Needless to say, he got hit with a lot of objects for the next two days.

"You're gonna be okay," Grimmjow reassured Ichigo," Szayel will know what's wrong. Just breath. In and out, in and out just like we practice."

"Shut UP!" screamed Ihigo, his voice rising after the second word.

These contractions were making Ichigo near tears as he tried to curl up in a ball and sob. He screamed obscurities at Grimmjow even though he wasn't the father and began death threats on shooting Aizen whether the man was in jail or not. Ichigo released a blood curling scream as they moved down the hall towards Szayel's room. Before Grimmjow could even open the door, Szayel had it opened with the light on and his utensils ready for any complications in Ichigo's labor. Ichigo was placed on a bed and was stripped of his boxers and sweat pants. They kept his shirt on and the others came in with ease and waited away from Ichigo and Szayel. Nnoitra brought forth a cooler and a water bottle filled with ice in case Ichigo got too hot. Ichigo managed to give Nnoitra a breathy thank you before whimpering in pain.

"I'll be with you until you pop out the twins," Grimmjow promised.

"They're brats," hissed Ichigo in pain," they better be good babies when they are born! I swear or else I'll tan their asses!"

Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's cheek and looked at Szayel." How will he give birth? Will it be traditional like normal woman?"

"Like hell I'll be sprouting a vagina!" screamed Ichigo," you'd like that wouldn't you? Give you something to fuck you pervert!"

"Ichigo calm down," Szayel sighed.

"I can't wait till Valeska is born and I can say those words back at you!" Ichigo snapped.

"Just give him an epidural," ordered Grimmjow.

Ichigo knew enough about medicine that they would inject a needle into his spine and it would ease the pain. Honestly, he couldn't wait for the pain to disperse even if it took some time to take affect. His children were making their birth much more complicated. Ichigo didn't know what it would feel like to be awake and see Szayel cut him open but he wasn't sure he wanted to see. Ichigo knew sweat was gathering on his forehead but thankfully Grimmjow wiped it away and gave him a drink of ice cold water. It helped ease the pain in his throat from screaming but it also made him want to scream from frustration as he could do nothing to stop his contractions. Ichigo's birth was moving fast because his contractions were not only a few minutes apart.

"If you were a woman I'd give you the go ahead to push," Szayel informed," however, I will be telling you I'm cutting you open now."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to hold his hand making it better because he was able to squeeze Grimmjow's hand tightly when he was nervous. The man remained impassive but it made Ichigo wonder if it hurt him at all.

"Do you feel any pain?" Szayel asked.

"Naw," answered Ichigo with a giggle," everything his honky dory."

Grimmjow was pleased that the drugs had taken affect and that Ichigo couldn't feel a thing. Grimmjow watched as Szayel's hands were coated in blood and watched as he pulled out a body from Ichigo's stomach. The child screamed and Ichigo turned to look. The most peculiar thing was the child's hair color. Blue. Grimmjow was ordered to clean off the child and did so while staring at the child who held blue hair and chocolate orbs. Grimmjow made quick work and wrapped the child up in a blanket that one of his men had gotten. The weight and measurements were done with relative easy for Grimmjow.

"Your first born is a boy," Szayel told Ichigo.

"Xander," Ichigo breathed," Xander Nero Kurosaki."

A loud cry interrupted Ichigo's naming of his first born child. This child had orange hair but it looked like blue eyes. It was weird since most children were born with blue eyes but Xander had brown. Of course, infants eye color changed as they aged but Xander's hadn't. Nova's eyes were the same shade as Grimmjow's though.

"Nova," answered Ichigo," Nova Alixander Kurosaki."

Ichigo was handed Xander and was just as shocked as Grimmjow when he saw blue hair rather than orange or brown. There was no trace of Aizen in his child not even the eye color was Aizen's shade.

"I need to run some tests," Szayel informed," I'll use the DNA from the umbilical cord to compare the DNA of both you and Grimmjow, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded his head tiredly and wasn't aware of those watching him. Szayel was typing away at his computer already analyzing the DNA and using his advanced technology to hurry the process. Ichigo and the twins had napped for a short while while Grimmjow went out to get formula milk. Ichigo didn't secret prolactin which meant he didn't produce breast milk. Aizen hadn't experiment on them that much but when Orihime gave birth to Emily then they could use a breast pump to store it in a bottle for later.

The sound of a beep was what woke Ichigo up from his slumber The twins were still asleep but that didn't stop Ichigo from bringing a bottle to Xander's mouth while Grimmjow fed Nova. The twins managed to suck with relative ease and Ichigo waited for Szayel to turn around and tell him the news. Nothing was said for a few minutes as Szayel continued to stare at the scream making Ichigo slightly nervous. Was there something wrong with his children? He hoped they were born relatively normal rather than super humans. When Szayel turned around Ichigo didn't feel to relieved since the man was rather stoic.

"DNA proves Grimmjow is the father," stated Szayel," Aizen's DNA is not in any of it and it's half of Ichigo and you, Grimmjow.


	7. Domino Effect

"How is that even possible?" asked Grimmjow," I didn't have sex with Ichigo."

"No, you didn't," agreed Szayel.

"You know something, don't you?" Grimmjow questions.

Szayel nodded his head. There was something he knew and it was a big tidbit of information for everyone who got impregnated by Aizen. It was much more than that since Aizen was nothing more than an egotistical human with high hopes of over taking the world. In truth, Aizen had nothing to back him up besides science and knowledge. He was not genetically altered like Tousen, Grimmjow and many others. Aizen was like everyone else no matter how great he thought he was. Aizen was a mortal, Aizen was human.

"He didn't use his own DNA when impregnating us," Szayel informed," I was taken but I wasn't the first knocked up. He used genetics from you, Grimmjow. There was also Nnoitra's DNA, Barragon's, Ulquiorra's, Starrk's, Annerio, Yammy and Zommari. Clearly, most of the others died leaving me, Ichigo, Shinji, Orihime, Tatsuki and Nnoitra. Nnoitra wasnt impregnated but was there to try and befriend us. He was acting as a double agent. Rukia died since she was too petite to hold a child."

"What else is there?" asked Grimmjow.

"Well, he injected certain DNA in people," continued Szayel," of course, after Orihime's horrible incident I was to do it. I injected her with Ulquiorra's DNA. He can fly with bat wings but can produce shock waves by clapping his hands together or screeching like a bat. He can blast bullets away with his forces. Ichigo got Grimmjow so their children should have excellent hunting abilities as well as sharp canines as nails. Shinji got Nnoitra which isn't much but he has super strength and multiple arms that can regenerate. Tatsuki got Annerio's DNA which means her child could be like a chameleon. He can blend in to his surroundings making him the perfect assassin. I got Stark's DNA which means my child is great for weaponry. Stark was a prodigy with his brain being toyed with and the fact he is part wolf makes him an avid hunter and an excellent sniper. I tried to pair the others with people they might like. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and you, Nnoitra were with us from the start unlike the others. Stark is too but he's napping rather than be here."

"How many times has he done this?" Orihime asked.

"You guys were the first batch for his super soldiers," replied Szayel," some of the children might need to use the same code their parents would to unlock their powers but Tatsuki should be fine since it is something that was natural to Annerio. Emily to use her wings she might but not for her shock waves However, these children might gain powers of their own while inheriting their parents. We weren't too sure since you guys were the beta testers in creating mutants."

"This sounds like a fucked up version of X-Men," snorted Nnoitra.

"Will Joel and the others obey Aizen if commanded?" asked Shinji, ignoring NNoitra's comment.

Szayel laughed. "No. They're your children and when you raise them they would only obey you of course. You're their parents not Aizen. There is no DNA from him in any of you. Aizen kept sperm of each of his male soldiers as well as eggs from his female soldiers when he created them. He knocked them under no doubt when he changed your DNA and possibly made you release."

"Who injected you? Grimmjow asked.

"Myself," answered Szayel," he administered a pain medicine and it was rather hard cutting myself open but I managed. Ichigo should have at least a week or two best rest so he can heal from his wounds."

Everyone understood the circumstances and when Grimmjow turned to see Ichigo he saw that Ichigo was already asleep. A small smile formed on Grimmjow's lips as he held the children that were his and not Aizen's. Xander and Nova; such beautiful names for such strong warriors. Even though Grimmjow was human he would enjoy teaching them how to hunt and track so if they ever lost their way or got kidnapped they could defeat their captors. Grimmjow also realized the value in his children. They were conceived in a non-traditional way and it was something that homosexual couples would fight for and the religious nut jobs would try to obliterate because it was unnatural. Grimmjow understood that but these were his children and he wouldn't think any less of them for what they were. Sure, they were considered inhuman and maybe monsters but that wasn't true. They were innocent children who couldn't harm a fly unless they had a fit of rage. Children only acted on instinct and emotions at such a young age rather than being rational. Grimmjow knew he was considered an animal when he was younger. Children feared him for his more feral behavior. If they had accepted him, Grimmjow wouldn't have been reluctant to join Aizen's cause. Yet, Grimmjow knew if he didn't then he would have never met Ichigo. Ichigo was sixteen while Grimmjow was twenty. They hadn't had sex or anything but Grimmjow cared deeply for the orange haired teenager.

Settling down beside Ichigo, Grimmjow picked up Nova who was wide awake while Xander had joined his mother in sleeping. Holding the child in his arms, Grimmjow felt a little awkward but holding his son felt natural. Smiling at him, Grimmjow held out his finger and was surprised to see the little hand grab his finger. The child wasn't super strong nor was he weak but Grimmjow didn't think Nova would try to grab him.

"Hey little fella," Grimmjow greeted Nova," I'm your daddy...You see. I may not have created you with love like your mama wanted but I care for you nonetheless. A bad, bad man brought you into this world but I'll protect you from this. Your mama is sick so when you're older you gotta be easy on him so he doesn't get even worse. We gotta protect him so no one can hurt him like the bad man did."

Nova gurgled at Grimmjow, making Grimmjow think the child agreed with him even though he wasn't intelligent enough to do such a thing. It still made Grimmjow smile at the child. Nova and Xander would be strong. Szayel went back to doing tests and analyzing the data to see if they had the same heart condition as Ichigo. After a couple hours of typing away Szayel announced that the twins would be fine. There was no cure for the condition Ichigo had and eventually his heart would give out. Szayel was surprised it didn't give out during the labor but for now he would have to be relaxed, meaning if the twins acted up Grimmjow would be taking care of their every need apposed to Ichigo until Szayel deemed him safe. Grimmjow knew Ichigo would be downtrodden about it but at least it would allow him to live a little longer. Grimmjow wasn't ready to lose Ichigo. He wanted to at least have some time being a family with them.

"I'll make sure he gets to see you guys grow up," Grimmjow vowed.

Even if it was only for five years, Grimmjow would cherish every single day they spent together as a family because that was what was important to him. He had no family but with Ichigo, he had two children and a boyfriend he adored.

In the end, Ichigo's birth ended up being a catalyst for the other's birth. Orihime gave birth to Emily two days after the twins were born and her birth was something to fear. Ulquiorra was there, someone Oirhime adored as well and even began to start to date. Ulquiorra was as stoic as ever even as Orihime screamed, cursed and threatened to disembowel Szayel. Unlike Ichigo, Orihime was able to give a traditional birth meaning she had to push the child out of her vagina rather than have a c-section. Everyone was afraid of her as she seemed very serious about harming Szayel. All his tools were far away from her grasp as she threatened to kill him. They were shocked when objects began to levitate as her eyes grew full of anger. However, Szayel informed it was just Emily reacting on Orihime's pain and the child wasn't strong enough to actually have the tools stab his body. When Orihime gave that final push everyone felt relief as did Orihime. Objects clanked on the floor while Emily wailed no doubt due to the change in temperature. She seemed like a psychic type mutant which made Orihime groan knowing she wouldn't be able to stop her child as easily as most, especially if she could fly or use sound waves like Ulquiorra.

Next, was Shinji. He went into labor the following day. He had went into labor when he was getting sexed up by Nnoitra in the bathtub. The two were having a nice calming bath since the bathtub was large enough to swim in when the contractions started. He screamed like a little girl at the pain which made Nnoitra pick him up and dry him off much to Shinji's displeasure. He screamed, hit and bit Nnoitra to alleviate his own pain. Szayel almost scream from exhaustion since it wasn't even twenty four hours before the last birth. Many people were joining him in his room and it was more like a maternity ward. Shinji idn't care and demanded that Joel be removed fast or else he would rip out the child himself. An epidural was given to Shinji to came his frayed nerves allowing him to calm down.

"Thank you Szayel," Shinji sang.

Everyone watched as another child was brought into the world. Xander and Nova were quiet through the whole ordeal since they had just woken from their nap before Shinji had came in screaming his head off. They were somewhat interested but ended up resting on their mother's chest in attempts to get another nap in. Joel burst into the world crying and Shinji was thankful he couldn't breast feed because Joel had one tooth already. It was rare and uncommon but shocking. Orihime prayed Tatsuki would go into labor soon because even she knew she might not have enough breast milk to feed four children. Five if Szayel went next. She was sweating and exhausted but Ulquiorra helped her bring Emily to her breast to feed, encouraging Orihime that she did a great job. It was the only thing Ulquiorra could do at the time or bring forth Orihime's ill will. He might actually have to eat her strange cooking if she refused to make him a normal meal. Ulquiorra shuddered at the thought and decided it was best not to trifle with women.

Of course, much to Orihime's displeasure Szayel was the one who went into labor next. Ulquiorra was a doctor in training even as he was with Aizen. They were all with Aizen at a young age and stayed with him until they found his ways to be wrong. Ulquiorra was twenty one like Grimmjow but looked much younger than he appeared but held a more mature look. Stark was the oldest besides Barragon, Stark was twenty eight. Szayel was twenty four. By the time Szayel gave birth, he vowed he would never go through that experience again. He wasn't calm like he thought he would be but was crying through the pains of his contractions and the position Valeska was in. She was born looking human and the only thing inhuman about her was her purple eyes and pink hair. She had none of Stark's traits beside his wavy looking hair. Valeska demanded food right away and was given some of Orihime's breast milk in a bottle with the others got the formula until Orihime was assured that Emily wouldn't become malnourished. The child was surprisingly hungry and after being burped, she fell asleep with ease. Xander and Nova decided to have a screaming match, walking up the other children and began another screaming match making Szayel angered. He had never felt such rage but at the same time he wanted to cry and asleep. Everyone tried to soothe their children which took longer than they thought.

"I wanna sleep," whined Ichigo.

"You just napped," Shinji pointed out.

"Fuck you!" snarled Ichigo," you have twins and tell me how you feel!"

"Joel's enough for me," Shinji retorted," least I have less diapers to change."

"What ever," grumbled Ichigo while yawning.

"C'mon Nnoitra lets take the kids out so everyone cane sleep."

"You're not touching my Valeska!" hissed Szayel while clutching on to his daughter.

Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra raised their hands indicating they would touch the child. Instead, Grimmjow took his twins, Ulquiorra took his daughter and Nnoitra took his son. They made their way to the nursery where they began to sit. Stark knew how to give a c-section as well so if Tatsuki went into labor she would be fine. He knew how to deliver a baby but if there were any complications Stark could handle it. The three males were exhausted as well. Even though they weren't in love with their partners, they all begged not to leave them because they were scared. Each of them understood the fear because they thought Aizen would swoop in and steal the children. It was a miracle they were allowed to take their children out and into the nursery. They realized how tired they were after they began to nod off. They were sitting on a mat and in the end, they ended up leaning on each other while falling asleep.

Stark didn't want to interrupt them, telling them Tatsuki had gone into labor and delivered the child himself. She had a boy, which meant that the twins and Joel would have another play mate. Her labor was an hour long which was very short considering Orihime was in labor for at least five hours. Tatsuki named her child Teito, claiming he would be a great fighter as he grew up. Orihime was the only one who had an inkling of what her child's powers would be. They would have to wait until the children were older before knowing anything about them which was fine with them. They were happy and their children got to be theirs rather than soldiers to an army. Life was good, but each of them wondered when tragedy would strike; nothing was this great without consequences.


	8. After effects

**Briar: Thank you for all the reviews. This fict ain't over yet. I don't know how many chapters will be left but I'm thinking 4-6 I'm not sure. This was adopted and it was a way for me to kill time while avoiding Supernatural. I hope lemonlimediddes will enjoy the final outcome when I get to the end.**

Ichigo had woken up after a day of sleeping and it was after everyone had their babies delivered and they were allowed in their own rooms. Grimmjow had been kind enough to take care of the babies while Ichigo slept at night. He could tell the bluenette was exhausted but he continued to take care of the children because they were his not Aizen's children. Ichigo had burst into tears at how Grimmjow was behaving and knew he made a good choice wanting to try and date Grimmjow. Never before had Ichigo felt such a burst full of emotions but he blamed postpartum depression. All those negative feelings and unwanted emotions were catching up to him as his hormones were balancing themselves out due to the birth.

"You're just so wonderful!" Ichigo cried out with tears streaming down his eyes.

Without a second thought, Grimmjow was there holding him and soothing his frayed nerves. Nothing was said between the two and Ichigo was extremely happy that he had someone who deeply cared about him. Just being held by Grimmjow was wonderful and it brought emotions to the surface that Ichigo never thought he could feel. They were alone in the room besides their children that laid in their cribs sound asleep. There was nothing wrong with them and Ichigo was extremely happy that they belonged to him and Grimmjow even if they were brought up in an unjust way. Ichigo was weakened due to his c-section and he was not allowed to move from his bed making him sad but when Grimmjow held his chin softly and kissed him softly everything felt better. There was nothing for Ichigo to fear when his mate was by his side.

"Do you want to hold the twins?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded his head. "I would love to hold my babies."

Grimmjow got up without a seconds hesitation and picked up Nova first and Xander second before moving towards Ichigo and handing him his eldest son Xander who held the same sky blue hair as Grimmjow. When holding his child for the first time, Ichigo was surprised how tiny the baby was and was relatively shocked that something so tiny had lived inside him for so long. This was the first time Ichigo had ever seen an infant since his sisters were born but that was a long, long time ago. The tiny bundle stayed silent in his arms and the only way Ichigo could tell that Xander was alive was due to the breathing the child exhibited and it was marvelous to see how strong this child might grow to be. Tan fingers moved to stroke the blue hair atop of Xander's head and Ichigo couldn't be a prouder mother. He had created a life and allowed it to grow within him without losing it which brought joy to Ichigo, especially since he was strong enough to make it through the birthing process and being allowed to see his own children. His sickness would never go away and he would live life to the fullest and enjoy seeing his children grow until the day he died himself.

"Can I hold Nova now?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow nodded his head and the two switched infants so that Ichigo was now holding his youngest child who was considerably smaller than his older brother. They were both so tiny and Ichigo was surprised when Nova yawned and blinked open his eyes to stare into Ichigo's. Familiar blue eyes stared into chocolate orbs and Ichigo was surprised to see happiness twinkle in his little ones eyes; this was the feeling of happiness he had been missing all along. Ichigo had been unhappy for the longest time but he could see his own joy reflected in the eyes of his own child. There was nothing wrong with their conception and Ichigo would gladly have another child for Grimmjow because he cared for the man that much.

"These are ours," Ichigo stated with a small smile.

Grimmjow nodded his head and kissed the side of Ichigo's neck. These were their children and no one was taking them from their parents to use them as super weapons. They were innocent children and though they were supposedly perfect, Ichigo and Grimmjow considered them wonderful just the way they were. However, a loud burst of cries brought the loving parents from their thoughts making Ichigo jump and almost drop Nova. The noise was something Ichigo never expected to hear and it made his heart jump before he looked down to see why his youngest was in such turmoil. Holding the child and rocking him, Ichigo tried to soothe Nova's frayed nerves but it seemed to be ineffective. Ichigo tried to think calmly what might be wrong and sniffed the air but it didn't seem like his child had a dirty diaper and when he put his hand on the diaper it did not feel wet either.

"He's just hungry," Grimmjow informed Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in awe as he went and heated up a bottle for both the twins and came back in under a minute. Xander had decided to make his presence known and both parents could hear twin wails as their babies demanded food. It wasn't long until Grimmjow sat beside Ichigo on the bed and handed him a bottle to feed Nova while Grimmjow fed Xander with relative ease. Ichigo was in awe at how great a father Grimmjow was and watched how he fed Xander before Ichigo began to feed Nova. The simpering cries died down instantly and there were a few sniffles here and there but the twins were relatively calm. Afterwards, Grimmjow placed Xander on his shoulder and cradled his head as he softly patted his back in attempts to get him to burp. Luckily for Grimmjow, Xander only burped and no liquids came out and onto his shirt. Ichigo copied Grimmjow actions but he was the unfortunate one and got breast milk on his shirt making him make a face of displeasure.

"I guess I should have told you Nova is the only one who does that," Grimmjow said sheepishly.

Ichigo glared softly at Grimmjow before smiling at him and placing his child down on his lap before removing his shirt. Moving his body down to get comfortable, Ichigo had Nova curled up to his side and ready for a nap. Ichigo was a little tired too but not enough to sleep and as he held Nova he couldn't help but sneak glances towards Grimmjow who was rocking Xander to sleep.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted the two men but they quietly told whoever it was to enter. When the door opened it revealed Shinji who was in a wheelchair and Szayel who followed. The people pushing them were Nnoitra and Orihime which was odd until Ichigo noticed her daughter was in Szayel's hands as well.

"I see you came out of your cave," Grimmjow teased.

"I needed to be medicated," Szayel sulked in displeasure.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and watched as the two were rolled over while their caretakers took a seat for themselves. Orihime had taken Emily who was relatively silent and enjoyed viewing the new room in awe. Valeska, who Szayel decided to call her instead of Venus was napping silently while Joel, Shinji's child was as energetic as his mother. The child was wide awake and moving his hands around in attempts to grab items that were no in his reach. Though the children weren't that old their parents knew they would be mischief makers with the genetics of being super human and animalistic ones placed inside them. Though not all of them had animal genetics in them, they would be deadly when they were adults in both looks and strength.

"So how's parenthood?" Ichigo asked Shinji.

"Good but I'm exhausted," Shinji groaned. "Joel is definitely a night child. i don't understand why since he was more active during the day."

Ichigo chuckled at the response. "Hopefully he's not nocturnal for the rest of his life. Might be hard for him to attend school though I heard after about four to six months that babies get on a regular sleeping routine."

"I hope its four months because I can't handle this!" Shinji moaned.

"If not he'll be living the night life as a teenager," Orihime pointed out in a chipper tone. "You better watch that one so he doesn't become a teen daddy."

"Same to your sweet little Emily," Shinji countered. "If she has as big of jugs as you then I would be concerned."

"She'll have her family to look after her," Orihime stated. "Though we aren't blood we sure have gained a blood relationship from what we've endured."

All threw mothers nodded their heads in agreement to Orihime's statement. They had each fought their hardest emotionally to love these children who they had once been conceived and held half the genetics of a monster. However, that was not the case and their children were from the genetics of people they cared about and could even love. It may have been a long time but they were beginning to enjoy life.

~Time skip. 6 months later~

The children were growing fast and though Emily could be troublesome with her power of control objects no one was really worried since she never intentionally hurt the other infants. Ichigo and Grimmjow were still in love but Grimmjow had tried to get Ichigo to see his family even though he wasn't ready. Ichigo didn't want their relationship to spiral down due to Grimmjow's pigheadedness and just forced the older man to drop the conversation whenever it arose. It was stupid but even after not seeing his family for so long Ichigo wasn't ready to face them. Ichigo had yet to talk to them either and though he missed them he still refused to talk to them as well; he missed them and it was something he had to deal with on his own.

"C'mon just call them up," Grimmjow begged.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "No. I don't want to face them yet and I'm not ready."

"Do you want them to miss out on the twin's development?" Grimmjow asked. "They're getting bigger and no amount of video recordings and photographs can replace the real image. I've missed some of their important and funny moments as have you with the camera."

"I'll do it when I'm ready," Ichigo answered. "I know you've been taking the twins to see my old man."

"You have?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded his head. "Well he needs to see you. Your condition could kill you any day you know."

"I know!" Ichigo shouted. "Don't you think I've know?! I live with it every day knowing I could randomly drop and die!"

Ichigo was panting as he tried to regain his breath but suddenly nausea came forward and Ichigo placed his hand on his mouth before falling to his knees. Ichigo began to vomit and when he moved his hands back he noticed that blood was covering his hands making him shake. Xander and Nova began to cry out in fear for their mother, knowing that something was wrong with him. Grimmjow ran to Ichigo's side in fear as well while the twins sat in their play pen and hit the barrier wall.

"Ichigo please don't die on me!" Grimmjow begged. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You fool!" Ichigo shouted and coughed again. "I'm not dying! I'm just going...Through and ep-isode. Been working...Myself to hard."

Ichigo got interrupted or had to pause his speaking because he was coughing up blood but he was right when he said he was not dying. He was going into an episode and the stress he had been piling up was reaching its limits as was his anger. There was six months of stress as Ichigo raised the babies and would sometimes go into these very episodes when Grimmjow was away at work. This was his day off and time to spend with Ichigo but even so Ichigo had ruined it by going into an episode. They didn't happen very often but Ichigo was glad the twins could only crawl at the moment rather than speak. If they spoke they would most likely give away his episodes. They could by crying helplessly but even Grimmjow might not know what upset them so much.

"Just done leave me," Grimmjow begged.

Ichigo smiled through his coughing. "I would never do that to the man I love."

"I love you too, Ichi."

That was the truth and neither of them had ever really said the "l" word unless they had desperate measures that made them fear that Ichigo would die. They rarely said it to keep it real but it was the truth and you could see it in their movements and that was enough for them. They loved each other and there would be nothing that could change that.

"I can't live forever but I'll do my best to not leave this world prematurely," Ichigo promised Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo on the head. The tremors, shakes and coughs seemed to disperse, meaning Ichigo would be fine for now. He was taking medication but it didn't seem to help and only seemed to prolong his symptoms. They were far stronger than what doctors had given him and Szayel had developed it himself to help Ichigo live a few years longer. However, he had been by himself when he talked to Szayel because Grimmjow was working and because Ichigo didn't want Szayel to hear that Ichigo could leave them tomorrow or in five to ten years. Ichigo hoped it would be when the twins became adults but due to his sickness it could be any day that he died. Sadness and tragedy would be upon them one day but Ichigo knew Grimmjow and others would smile upon the starry heavens, knowing Ichigo was looking back down at them.


	9. Not everyone gets a fairy tail ending

**Briar: So this is the second last chapter. Sorry it's so short. I don't do long stories but I did enjoy writing this. The next chapter will be the last. I made this chapter really long for you guys...A lil near 5,000 words.**

Ichigo was finally able to put his children to sleep and it was definitely a challenge considering his four year old boys were having too much fun playing knights and dragons rather than lying in bed. Ichigo was tired but that didn't matter because he wanted his children to be asleep soon so that he and Grimmjow could have a little fun time. After a long thought process, Ichigo decided it was time he and Grimmjow have more children thanks to the drug Szayel had administered to them the first time. His pregnancy would act a little different than before and since Grimmjow had been genetically altered and considered Ichigo his mate his sperm would phase through any obstacle in order to impregnate his mate. Even though Ichigo had testicles, the inside near his kidneys had eggs resting against his kidney walls for the next time he was impregnated. The eggs didn't age unless they were infiltrated by sperm but Ichigo and Grimmjow had been using condoms for the past three years so Ichigo did not get pregnant.

"C'mon Xander, Nova, it's time for bed," Ichigo told his twins. "Momma and Daddy have to get up early in the day tomorrow for work."

"But we're not tired," the twins whined in unison.

"Please just go to bed," Ichigo sighed.

"We're thirsty," the twins announced.

"I have both of your water bottles on the night stand with ice in them," Ichigo began. "I have extras for you in case you run out in the middle of the night and if you have to go pee I'll keep the hallway and bathroom lights on so that you don't get scared. You have your nightlights for when I leave and turn off the lights. Now please, go to bed."

The kids sighed but nodded their head and Ichigo smiled as his children closed their eyes to go to sleep. Kissing both boys on their foreheads, Ichigo told them goodnight and would see them in the morning to make them their lunches for pre-school. Ichigo had gotten used to the twins leaving and playing in pre-school but he hadn't liked the idea at first because he thought his children would be ostracized for being different. When they were a year old they had gained both cat ears and a tail due to their heritage. Rather than incisors, they grew fangs and Ichigo had to admit they looked really cute but normal people knew them as the children who had been experimented on by Aizen and had been birthed by a male and not a female.

Those who were religious were wary of them and even went so far as to say it was against God that the children were born even though the parents had no say in what happened. They never went as far as physically abusing the children but Ichigo was afraid those who were overzealous about their religion would force their children to act upon the wishes of their parents. However, it was not the case and a few children were accepting of Xander and Nova while a few children actually wanted to pet them. They were never treated as animals but Xander and Nova preferred to be by themselves in fear of being too close to the children when their parents picked them up. The teacher encouraged them to play with others but it wasn't in the twin's nature. Szayel would have allowed Valeska to go to school but he was still facing the effects of his rape and holed himself inside Grimmjow's home. Valeska was personal schooled by Szayel and was taught far more than what the school system would teach her and though she was bright, there were days she preferred to play with her Barbie doll rather than learn Chemistry or Mathematics. Emily, Orihime's daughter attended a far more expensive school to teach Emily about the etiquette of being classy and was for those who were rich. Joel attended the same school as the twins but only because Shinji and Ichigo were still as close as ever. Ichigo didn't want his children going to the same school as Emily because he wanted his children to live normal lives and though Emily was not spoiled, Ichigo wanted his children to have time to be a kid. Tatsuki had kept little contact with the group but she dropped in every now and again fora play date. However, she was busy being Japan's strongest Karate fighter but she was working her way up to be more than just the national champion and was aiming to be the best female fighter in the world.

"Ichigo you coming to bed?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts and realized he had stopped in the middle of the hallway when he had thought about how the original group had both distanced and became closer to one another. A lot had changed in the past four years but Ichigo knew he wanted another child for the twins so that they would have someone else to play with even if there was a four year gap. Ichigo's heart condition would eventually kill him and he had lasted a good twenty years which was always nice. Most people with his condition died around his age and if they were lucky made it to their thirties but Ichigo knew he wouldn't make it that far even if he was more fit than most people his age.

"I'm coming," Ichigo answered Grimmjow.

The two entered their shared room and Ichigo was the one who closed the door so that he could lock it just in case someone decided they wanted to enter their room. They were afraid that once their children were older that they would have to have the birds and the bees talk but Ichigo would rather wait until they were teenagers as well as have Grimmjow tell them since it was the fathers duty to tell his sons about such things.

"That's what she said," Grimmjow sang and sniggered.

"It's more a -that's- what- he said when you're gay," Ichigo pointed out as he moved towards his lover.

The two held engagement rings but had yet to be married yet due to the fact that citizens in Japan were not allowed to legally get married in Japan. There were a few churches but it was only a spiritual one and by law they were technically not married. It didn't matter to Ichigo if Grimmjow and he were legally married because they loved each other with much vigor as they held the bands on their ring finger. Sometimes people would give a scorn of distaste but most people didn't notice the ring on both men's fingers unless the twins were around. Ichigo was still known for one of the biologically, born male's to give birth unlike the transgender females, though nothing was wrong with that either but the world was surprised.

"C'mon and give me some sugar," Grimmjow purred to Ichigo with open arms.

"Only if you give some back," Ichigo returned warmly

The two met halfway to close the distance between each other and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo to twirl him before dipping his husband and kissing him on the lips. Ichigo was left breathless from the sheer speed Grimmjow displayed and he was nervous about being dropped even though Grimmjow would never do such a thing. It wasn't long before Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, his fingers lightly touching the blue tresses his husband had before opening his already hot and wet mouth. The kiss itself made Ichigo's toes tingle with pleasure as well as have the heat within his stomach boil. Their tongues tangled in a dances as they moved in harmony from the numerous times they had kissed to learn what each other enjoyed during foreplay. Ichigo tugged harshly on Grimmjow's blue locks, causing a moan to erupt from his lips as he gently placed Ichigo on the wooden oak floors. Ichigo had no complaints and spread his hips wider to give the more muscular man above him space.

Grimmjow was the first to pull back for air but it didn't last long because Ichigo reclaimed his lover's lips in a heated kiss and he gasped as he felt Grimmjow's hot fingers move up his shirt and tweak his nipples causing them to become pert. There was no resistance in Ichigo as he jerked his hips up in pleasure and arched into Grimmjow's heated touch with his head tilted back.

Licking his dry lips, Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow bit into the side of his neck with enough force to leave a mark. After years of their semi-rough play, Ichigo learned how to apply cover up so no one would ask questions. It was a great tactic and it allowed Grimmjow and Ichigo all the play they wanted without worrying about questions from their little ones. They were a little late in the 'why' phase so when they were three it was awkward when the twins would go up to strangers and ask why their parents had red marks on their bodies. Unfortunately for them, they were in a supermarket and the twins had asked an elderly woman who had a look of disgust when the twins went back to Ichigo and Grimmjow. Thankfully, Ichigo and Grimmjow were finished their order at the checkout allowing them to run away from the elderly lady before she began to rant about the two being indecent and doing inappropriate things in front of innocent children.

"Usually when we have sex you aren't so distracted," Grimmjow whispered in concern. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Ichigo replied.

"Bull-fucking shit!" Grimmjor retorted.

"I want another baby," Ichigo whispered while looking down and though his face was covered Grimmjow knew he was blushing red but he also knew there were tears in his lover's eyes.

Without hesitating, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's face up to him with a pointer finger so Ichigo could look into Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes Rather than be met with anger or even hesitation, Ichigo saw happiness and joy within the eyes of his lover.

"I really do too," Grimmjow answered honestly. "So let's put some bunnies to shame before heading off to see Szayel. Wanna make sure I knock you up real good."

Ichigo nodded his head and the two began to strip which was easier for Grimmjow since he was between Ichigo's legs. Thankfully, Grimmjow was the one who ripped off Ichigo's bottoms and smirked at the fact his lover didn't wear boxers that day.

"Such a dirty little boy," Grimmjow cooed darkly.

"Yeah, and you're a dirty man," Ichigo purred back seductively while his nimble fingers slowly moved up Grimmjow's chest and Ichigo moved closer to Grimmjow's face.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Grimmjow asked with a sly grin and raised his eyebrow.

"Make me and you even dirtier," Ichigo whispered huskily, his breath running over Grimmjow's lips.

Ichigo hooked his ankles around Grimmjow's knees since he was kneeling and Ichigo managed to push Grimmjow down so that he was on his back and Ichigo was on top of Grimmjow. There was nothing wrong with the position and Grimmjow enjoyed it when Ichigo rode him. It was a position he wouldn't be in often but tonight he would allow it because soon enough Ichigo would be heavy with his litter once more. Grimmjow tried to call his offspring children, but more often than not he called them cubs due to the fact he was part animal himself as were the twins. There was nothing wrong with it and Ichigo never corrected Grimmjow because even Ichigo made those mistakes; it was one of the reasons Grimmjow loved his mate. That and his flexibility was another reason why Grimmjow loved Ichigo.

The blue haired male watched as his mate did a perfect back arch to reach the pants he had discarded while still having his legs hooked around Grimmjow's legs. Ichigo easily dug through his pockets and grabbed the tube of lubrication for his preparation. Ichigo had enough time without being prepped and though he and Grimmjow had tried it once, Ichigo would not take it dry in the ass anymore.

The cool liquid was squirted on Ichigo's hands as he began to rub it in and slick his fingers up. He was making it a show for Grimmjow as he lifted himself up a little so he could spread his cheeks and slip a finger through the tight ring of muscles. It was still tight since Ichigo hadn't had sex for a little over a month and though the feeling of being penetrated was uncomfortable, it slowly faded as Ichigo adjusted and managed to hit his prostate with a single jab. Tilting his head back, Ichigo moaned wantonly and began to push his finger in and out a couple times before adding a second digit to scissor in. Ichigo could see Grimmjow's penis become erect through Ichigo's slit eyes and he could only smirk as he licked his now becoming dry lips and add a third finger. The cool gel felt amazing to the contrast of his increasingly hot body temperature. A red blush tinted over Ichigo's nose as he decided that he no longer needed to keep inserting his fingers for the larger item that would be inserted in his anus. With free hands Ichigo could both touch himself and Grimmjow as he bounced on Grimmjow's cock.

Ichigo smirked as he squirted more of the cooling lubricant on his hands and grabbed Grimmjow's penis to spread the gel around. The action caused Grimmjow to hiss in pleasure at the feeling of being touched rather than having to watch. Ichigo didn't mind every now and then when Grimmjow touched himself while they were having sex because even Ichigo knew if he were in Grimmjow's position it'd be hard but Ichigo was not okay with Grimmjow masturbating randomly.

"I can't wait to see you hop on my dick like the eager bunny you are," Grimmjow groaned out as Ichigo began to push Grimmjow's cock into his anus.

"Am I your little sex bunny?" Ichigo asked seductively. "If so, then you have to be my pretty kitty."

"I think sexy is more like it," Grimmjow corrected Ichigo with his ever so hot smirk.

"Kitty," Ichigo cooed as he tightened his walls on Grimmjow before letting go and lifting his hips up before slamming back down only to see stars.

Grimmjow managed to place a grasp on Ichigo's hips so that he was able to help in pounding into Ichigo's ass and to give both of them move pleasure. It was as if they moved as one; each knew each other's rhythm before it was set. The pair of men knew each other's rhythm and how to make sex more enjoyable for one another. The grip on Ichigo's hip wouldn't leave any bruises but the crescent shaped marks from Grimmjow's blunt nails might leave marks. It didn't bother Ichigo because he was leaving a few scratch marks down Grimmjow's pectorals as he bounced wantonly in Grimmjow's lap and eager to enjoy the pleasure that he received from such actions.

Grimmjow leaned up while Ichigo bounced down, allowing Grimmjow to snag a kiss from Ichigo. Their lips met and sparks flew as pleasure coursed through their veins. When chocolate orbs met cyan blue, there was nothing but love between the two as Grimmjow lifted one hand to softy caress Ichigo's cheek. The two kissed once more and there was more teeth, tongue and nipping going on with the kiss. Ichigo didn't mind nor did Grimmjow because of his more animalistic side. The two balanced each other out and Ichigo couldn't ask for a better lover than Grimmjow.

A cool droplet of sweat ran down Ichigo's forehead but it didn't bother him since he had a fine sheet of sweat covering his lithe body and his temperature was hot. The sound of flesh against flesh, Ichigo's moans and Grimmjow's grunts filled the room. The twins were heavy sleepers and their room was down the hall so unless Ichigo was a screamer they would have heard by the sound of their parent's love making by now.

"I love you," Ichigo told Grimmjow breathlessly.

"Love you too," Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo could feel the coil within his stomach tightening and was ready to snap but it was Grimmjow who beat him to it and began to stroke Ichigo. His penis was leaking pre-cum but that wasn't much of a problem for Ichigo since he was lost in the pleasure. Grimmjow's hand rubbed a circle over the mushroom tip of Ichigo's dick before he began to have the pace of his hand match the one the pair had set.

"More," Ichigo groaned out in pleasure. "Ugn. Grimmjow…Fill me!"

And Grimmjow did as Ichigo asked; the two found release at the same time. Spurts of white covered Grimmjow's hand but the man didn't mind and began to leisurely clean the tips of his fingers as Ichigo collapsed and laid on Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo was panting in exhaustion but both men had a happy, love-struck smile on their face as they both knew that Ichigo would be impregnated soon. Yes, it was the first time they had sex but Ichigo had a feeling that this was the one.

"I really do love you, Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered happily.

"I really love you too," Grimmjow agreed.

~6 months later~

When Ichigo had thought the first time they had unprotected sex would result in a child, he was right. Ichigo had a basketball for a stomach since he was so thin but it didn't bother him because he was carrying a healthy baby girl. He wasn't the only one who was pregnant. Orihime had her first son a few weeks ago and she named him Mephistopheles; Ulquiorra tried to change her mind but failed. The only reason her son got a devilish name was because even at a few minutes old she could see mischief in his eyes and a few minutes after she held him he uncurled black bat wings like his father. He wasn't an albino like Ulquiorra but Mephisto would be a trouble maker even though Ulquiorra would expect nothing but perfection or near perfection from his son.

Ichigo was glad that Orihime was carrying because if he got sick he would be able to give his daughter real milk rather than baby formula. The twins were excited for a new sibling once they learned when Ichigo told them three months ago. The twins were hoping for another boy but since they got a girl they were just as excited. Whenever Ichigo took the twins to kindergarten he would tell people Ichigo was having another baby and that they were having a sister or brother. A few people thought it was gibberish until the recognized Ichigo from the newspaper five years ago. It wasn't often that Ichigo went out in public in fear of scorn. He was living a normal life even though he was raped and scorn as well as negative emotions were not something he was used to yet. Sometimes he would stutter when nervous or even lose the breath in his lungs half way through speaking when someone was angered. His knees would tremble and he'd try his best not to cry. The past was not something Ichigo could evade but he'd try his best to advance so he could be the best parent for his children.

However, Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by a harsh kick to his stomach. Holding onto his enlarged belly, Ichigo thought of it as nothing and continued to knit a hat for the child that was going to be born. It was a girl and they planned on naming her Kimiko; Kimi for short. It was a cute nickname for the cute little girl that Grimmjow and Ichigo would bring into the world.

The hat was half way done but Ichigo was kick again making him gasp at such force. Usually their daughter wasn't as playful as she was but since last night she had been more active. Ichigo thought nothing of it since Kimi was often a day time baby rather than nighttime. Szayel was nearby and Grimmjow was cooking lunch for the twins since it was the weekend. Nova demanded a peanut butter, jam and lettuce sandwich, courtesy of Orihime while Xander asked for milk and black forest cake. If Grimmjow thought of giving the twins cake he would be in trouble. Of course, Ichigo knew Xander would get a peanut butter and banana sandwich with a glass of milk as well. Another kick distracted Ichigo making him hiss in pain.

"Shit!" Ichigo growled lowly and rubbed his stomach. "Calm down Kimi, you got to be patient before coming into the world; you need to grow big and strong like your Papa."

The movement stopped for now so it allowed Ichigo to begin knitting again while nibbling on some carrot sticks. Ichigo just finished swallowing the carrot stick he was eating when he felt pain coming from his spine making him scream in pain. Ichigo didn't understand what was going on but it was painful causing him to curl up in a ball in chair in attempts to soothe his back. He had a cushion behind him but the throbbing pain would not relent.

Grimmjow came into the room before Ichigo could call for help and the twins were in tow with surprise on their face as Ichigo was curled in pain and sweat gathering on his face. The trembling pregnant male did not lift his head up at the presence of three new people because Ichigo was too busy trying to alleviate the intense pain in his back. He felt a powerful kick to his stomach and it began to make Ichigo nervous about the baby.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I think you're going into early labour," Grimmjow panicked.

"It's too soon!" Ichigo screamed with another contraction hitting him. "Kimi shouldn't be born for another three months!"

"Deep breathing like lamas class," Grimmjow urged Ichigo as he picked up him mate.

"Fuck lamas' class!" Ichigo growled before looking at the twins. "Don't you _dare_ say that f word!"

"Yes Mama," the twins replied in unision.

A low hiss came from Ichigo's lips as he was carried to Szayel's room filled with a hospital bed and equipment inside one in case Ichigo went into early labour. Grimmjow was the one who began to strip Ichigo of his clothing to put on a hospital gown while the twins went to the kitchen to call the others to tell them their mother was in labour. The twins weren't allowed in the room until after the child was born but even they knew something was wrong. Ichigo was exhausted and could barely keep up with this pregnancy. He slept far more often than normal and grew gaunt even though he tried to eat; Grimmjow was scared for his mate. Though Ichigo's stomach was as round as a basketball it seemed his complexion was draining while the cub took most of it. Szayel reassured Grimmjow that if Ichigo slept, ate properly and took vitamins he would most likely make it through this pregnancy. Grimmjow decided if his mate did live through this they would not have another child. Three was enough for them.

Ichigo didn't know what was happening but he felt like he was dying on the inside and being torn to shreds with the amount of power the contractions held. It wasn't as bad as it was with the twins but Ichigo knew he couldn't stand on his two feet if he tried.

"The contractions are close enough apart where I can administer an epidural and begin cutting into you soon," Szayel informed Ichigo. "After the drugs take affect we can take out your precious Kimi-chan."

"Better be fucking soon!" Ichigo grunted out as another contraction hit him.

Ichigo was in a pool of his own sweat by now and even though he desperately wanted to curl up in a ball and die, Grimmjow wouldn't let him. The needle was injected and not too long after he felt all the pain disperse and happiness fill his mind. It was like a utopia but his body was exhausted enough that it wanted to sleep.

"Ichi you can't sleep yet. Kimi isn't came out yet. Just stay with me," Grimmjow urged Ichigo.

"I'll try my best, Kitty," Ichigo replied hoarsely.

"That's my brave strong mate," Grimmjow praised as he stroked the dripping orange bangs from Ichigo's eyes.

It wasn't long until a loud, shrill cry filled the room and Kimi was born into the world. Ichigo's vision was blurry so he couldn't quit see his daughter. Since Kimi was born a few months premature she was only about three pounds six ounces and she wasn't large either; she was tiny compared to Xander and Nova.

"Is she okay?" Ichigo asked when he noticed Kimi was in a respirator.

"She's fine," Szayel reassured. "You are lucky you were at the end of your second trimester. Kimi wouldn't have much of a chance living if she hadn't. We're keeping her in a respirator so her lungs can strengthen though. It's precautions."

Ichigo nodded his head and was glad that Szayel thought of everything when it came to the safety of his cub. He felt weary though and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

"Bring her closer to me before I fall asleep," Ichigo demanded softly.

The respirator was rolled over and Ichigo smiled tiredly at the child who was sitting quietly in the respirator. Ichigo saw his own eyes and hair in the child he had birth and could only smile at the little girl he had named Kimiko. She was adorable and loveable; a real sweetheart. Ichigo couldn't wait to see her grow up and see how protective her brothers would be of their cute little sister.

"I love you Kimiko," Ichigo told his daughter. "All of my children, I love them all; don't ever forget that."

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt the bed dip beside him before being wrapped up in a warm pair of arms. Leaning back into that pair of arms, Ichigo sighed happily before falling asleep. He would see Grimmjow in the morning,

However, when the sun rose up Ichigo never woke up. Grimmjow nuzzled his mate but he was unresponsive which made Grimmjow nervous and forced him to check for a pulse. There was none. Grimmjow grew frantic and screamed for Szayel, waking up the twins and Kimi in the process of his own fears. Szayel was asleep on a chair with Valeska sleeping beside him and everyone in the room was awake in the midst of chaos. Szayel checked for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything to prove that Ichigo was alive but he was pale, had lifeless eyes and was a little cold; Ichigo was dead.

**Briar: Don't kill me...I planned this from the beginning, I swear. Sorry for the long wait. My boyfriend got me watching Gurren Lagann, then I moved onto marathoning Attack on Titain, Free!Iwatobi Swim club and currently...Oriehmo...I shouldn't be liking it.**

**Grimmjow:You...Fucking...Bitch!**

**Briar *sigh*: A lot of people shall be calling me that. Gomen. Until next time my lovelies. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	10. Love Letters

**Briar: Here we go, last chapter. I'm trying to make this really emotional so I hope it works *turns on sad music and begins to feel emotional*.**

Grimmjow clenched his fists as he stood in the grassy field where Ichigo would be buried. The funeral was today and they planned on having him buried even though Grimmjow would have burned Ichigo so he would become ashes but the burial would give him far more closure. Everyone was wearing black clothing and the twins and Kimi too. The twins were confused about what was going on but Grimmjow told them their mother was in heaven with God now.

It was hard when Grimmjow had Isshin hold the twins to keep them back and that Ichigo never kept his promise to Isshin. They had gotten better and Ichigo had called Isshin twice during his pregnancy and they were going to meet with him after Kimi was born but Ichigo had died in the middle of the night. The only thing that Grimmjow was happy about was that Ichigo did not suffer. He died peacefully even though he had been in pain during the birth; just thinking about Ichigo's death brought tears to Grimmjow's eyes.

The casket was closed but Grimmjow placed his hand on the soft oak wood and ran his finger over it. Before Grimmjow knew it, a tear came from his eye and splattered on the coffin and was absorbed into the wood. The pressure Grimmjow had from biting on his lips was enough to draw blood while he tried to stop crying. It was hard to not cry when his love was being buried into dirt and would stay in the dirt; forever.

Kimi noticed Grimmjow's emotional state but kept silent, knowing that her sire's emotional turmoil was normal considering all the times Grimmjow almost cried or did cry when he was alone with Kimi in his arms. It was harder for Grimmjow to be a parent during the day when all he felt was pain, especially when he looked at a female carbon copy of Ichigo every day when he woke up. The pain was immense and heartbreaking. There was no point in hiding his pain but Grimmjow did it to show his children that he refused to not be a parent. He was there for them even if their mother was dead and gone.

It was hard for Grimmjow to be here now but after realizing that the priest was talking to him, Grimmjow moved away so that Ichigo could be buried forever. Grimmjow took his place back beside Isshin but the twins began crying out and making a fuss.

"What are you doing to Mommy?" Xander aksed.

"Momma has to make us a sandwich," Nova continued.

"Momma promised to take us to the park!" Xander cried out.

Hearing his children call out for a mother they couldn't had brought a pained expression on Grimmjow's face as tears pooled in his eyes. It was hard for him to control the pain crushing his chest but with his children wanting their mother it was far harder than necessary. They continued to call out and with an instant, Grimmjow switched with Isshin and Grimmjow held his twins while Isshin held Kimi. The twins struggled against Grimmjow but he held them while resting his face in Xander's hair.

"Momma's not coming back," Grimmjow whispered to the twins. "He's in Heaven with the angels now."

"They can't have Momma," Xander cried. "He's here to be my Mommma not their mom."

"I understand," Grimmjow told his son. "But everyone goes to Heaven one day and the angels took Momma but one day you'll get to see him soon."

"I want to see Momma now!" Xander and Nova screamed.

"Please don't say that!" Grimmjow said while choking on a sob. "It's far too early for you to reach the heavens."

"We want Mom," the twins whined with while tears streamed down their face.

Grimmjow tried to reassure his children that everything would be okay but he felt a tear slip from his eye at the pain of never seeing Ichigo. He was telling his children about Heaven to feel better but Grimmjow knew that they would see nothing but blackness once they died. It hurt and he wished he could see his mate, his wife, his world and see him raise their children to adulthood to see how happy they could be. It was impossible when he was buried six feet under.

The twins struggled some more but it was Grimmjow who tightened his grip.

"Bring Momma back!" Nova told the man burring Ichigo.

The man shook his head and turned sad eyes towards the children who were without a mother. The twins couldn't help but try to get their mother from the man who was piling dirt on top of him but it was Grimmjow who kept them from attacking the man. They were still in the stage of using their powers but Grimmjow knew it wouldn't be good if his children went all panther on their ass and ripped the man to shreds. Grimmjow didn't know what else his children might hold but he didn't want to find out by his children killing the man that was trying to bury Ichigo.

Rather than speak, Grimmjow clenched his teeth in order to stop himself from sobbing as well. It was better to cry silently so his children wouldn't know the immense pain it brought him at the death of Ichigo.

There was nothing Grimmjow could do and finally after the last shovel of dirt landed on the hole, Ichigo was buried forever. It brought pain to Grimmjow but he couldn't stop that pain because it would be like there was a missing hole in his heart. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds and before Grimmjow could say anything to the cubs giant rain drops splattered on them soaking everyone. There was a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder but even the rain couldn't hide the tears and pain Grimmjow displayed. His mate was dead and that's all that went through Grmimjow's head as he thought about his mate.

No longer would Grimmjow see that beautiful warm smile, the vibrant orange hair of his mate every morning they woke up from cuddling and the occasional sex. That vibrant star in Grimmjow's life was gone and left him alone with three children to raise on his own. Xander, Nova and Kimi weren't trouble makers but Grimmjow would be raising them without his mate who would have loved to see them grow up, have their first date, their first kiss and see them at their wedding but couldn't. Grimmjow hoped he lived to see the children head to university so that they wouldn't be alone.

Grimmjow would be strong so that he could see his children grow older, find love, get married and have children of their own. They were all born healthy and did not have the same heart condition as their mother and Grimmjow was happy, knowing his children wouldn't abandon their children because of death. Ichigo would never abandon them on purpose but his heart condition was something he couldn't control.

"It's time to go home," Grimmjow chocked out.

"Not without Momma!" Xander protested.

"Momma can't rise from the dirt anymore," Grimmjow whispered in pain as his throat clenched. "Once you go in the dirt in a coffin you don't come back. God took Momma to be with the angels so he could help those of less misfortune."

"But I need Momma to tie my shoes, tuck me in at night and make me sandwiches," Xander cried.

"I promise I'll do that for you," Grimmjow vowed.

"Won't be the same," Xander pouted.

"Mommma showed me how to do it when he was too tired to," Grimmjow reassured his son. "We have to go now or we'll get sick."

Xander finally agreed and Grimmjow deemed it safe to let his children go while he took Kimi. Isshin was under a tree so Kimi didn't get wet and right now Grimmjow was soaked from head to toe. They would have to wait out the rain but thankfully it wasn't long since the priest came by and handed them an umbrella they could have courtesy of the church.

Isshin held Kimi with one hand and the umbrella with the next while Grimmjow carried the twins to their vehicle. Isshin decided to stay for a couple days to help Grimmjow with his grieving. Karin and Yuzu would as well and they were following behind their father silently. Karin had cried by herself over her brother's loss and kept her stoic demeanour so no one would worry about her but Yuzu cried and cried over the loss of her beloved older brother. They tried to remain strong knowing they had each other but they lost the one more family member even if he left behind three beautiful children.

Grimmjow was the one who drove and thankfully he was in the right state of mind to drive at a reasonable speed as he made it back to his manor. Szayel, Shinji, Orihime, Tatsuki and the others already made their way home with their children. Orihime, Tatsuki and Shinji left the manor since they had their own lovers. Tatsuki was still a single mother but it didn't get her down. The government paid those who were held prisoner, raped and impregnated very handsomely. Those who died were covered for life because they had never seen the threat of such a man like Aizen before. The twins and Kimi had enough in their college funds for them all to become hot shot lawyers or doctors. Grimmjow had enough of his own money so he kept a lot of the money for his kids.

The drive itself was relatively quiet and Grimmjow kept himself intact while he drove home. Once they made it to the house, Yuzu offered to make lunch and the twins followed their aunt Yuzu as well as Isshin. However, while everyone followed Yuzu, Grimmjow remained in the car that was parked in the garage. He was feeling the pain now.

"Why did you leave me?!" Grimmjow screamed with tears leaking down his face as he hit the steering wheel. "Why?!"

He hit the steering wheel a couple more times as his throat constricted and tears continued to fall like a waterfall. Even after all this crying he still had more tears to shed. Grimmjow's shoulders shook as he cried and he gritted his teeth even though none of it help to alleviate the pain.

"Sometimes it's okay to cry," Karin whispered, interrupting Grimmjow from his mourning.

Grimmjow had forgotten that Karin was still in the car because he was lost in his own thoughts and figured she left with her sister. Grimmjow's pain was evident on his face and when he looked in the mirror he saw Karin's pain as well.

"He didn't want to leave us," Karin continued. "He no doubt wanted to see his children grow but with the heart deficiency he never had the chance to grow old and die with the person he cherished."

Grimmjow nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad that special person was you," Karin told Grimmjow.

Cyans blue eyes looked away and Grimmjow decided it was time he leave before he started crying again. Karin said nothing as he left so Grimmjow made his way to his room to change out of his wet clothing. Grimmjow didn't pass anyone as he entered his room and he stripped off his clothes only to throw them in the laundry hamper. When he went to the dresser, he noticed Ichigo's clothing on one half and it made his chest hurt. He couldn't throw away Ichigo's clothes just yet because he had yet to let go; that was his one and only mate he had lost.

Grimmjow's hands moved to grab a long sleeve V-neck sweater for himself, boxers and a pair of jeans. He had put them on but he found himself moving towards the dresser once more. Grimmjow picked up a shirt that Ichigo had gotten pressed at a t-shirt place. It was where they had one of their first dates. The two of them were at a carnival and Ichigo was laughing and smiling with Grimmjow. A nearby photographer got their picture and gave it to them for free since he enjoyed seeing such cheerful youth. Grimmjow picked it up and he heard a crunchy noise and felt something like paper underneath. Frowning in confusion, Grimmjow picked saw that there was pieces of paper on the floor where his feet were. Grimmjow picked one up and noticed it was addressed to him.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_I started writing these in case there was a day I died and left you suddenly because of my heart condition. Know that I always love you no matter what happens because you will always be in my heart even in the afterlife. No matter what I am always happy that Aizen chose your DNA to impregnate me and that I was able to fall in love with you. There is no better father for Xander and Nova than you. It pains me to write these letters, knowing that you will no doubt find them once I die but I hope you cherish them. I love you Grimmy,_

_From Ichigo._

Grimmjow picked up another letter since they seemed to have numbers on them with the sequence they should be read.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_I guess this is letter number two and if you are reading this, thank you for continuing rather than burning or ripping them; this means a lot to me. I know there isn't much I can tell you in a written letter form or how much I love you but I'll try my best because you are worth it; you were always worth it. I might not be able to love you as much as you want, give you the sex you want but I'm glad you are sticking with me because you love me as much as I have grown to love you. The twins turned three today, so you know you might get more than five or six letters, depending on how much longer I have to live. We have so much of our lives together and I decided to write these a little after I was bedridden and my condition got to me. Szayel told me not to get overwhelmed but how couldn't I when I'm writing a love letter to my one and only love; my mate. I hope things get better from here so we can have more children in the future. Love and kisses,_

_From Ichigo._

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_It's been a couple months since the last letter but it's been a real blast ever since I got better. Christmas is coming soon and thankfully I'm not in the hospital anymore. I know we just had thanksgiving a while ago but I can't wait to celebrate Christmas with you again. Maybe this time I'll get to sneak up on you and kiss you under the mistletoe. The twins are so excited and I can't wait to give you your Christmas present either. If we're lucky we might have a white Christmas, wouldn't that be fun? We could make a giant snow man since you're strong enough to no doubt make one as big as me or you for the twins. I kind of hope we have a Christmas party because it would be fun to have a gathering of all our friends, don't you think? I know you can't answer these but when you read these I hope they mean a lot to you. We'll have lots of good memories together and we can make them permanent with the camera and pictures we have. If I die, take lots of pictures for the children for me okay. Be the parent I know you are and don't miss a single important recital, sports event, etc. I want you to capture the moments our children have. I know you insist on calling them cubs sometimes and I call them that too but it's different when writing. Let's make lots of memories together,_

_Love Ichigo._

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_Well, it's now the day after New Year's and I have to admit it is your fault for having an aching headache. It is your fault for drinking so much so don't blame me when the children are up and about being loud. Maybe you should take an aspirin or something. Christmas was a lot of fun don't you think. We got pictures with Santa for Xander and Nova even though they were expensive. I guess Santa is taking his compensation for flying around the world all night, huh. I know you didn't really like the sweater I gave you but I'm glad you wear it anyway. You were never really a sweater guy anyway. You like showing off your muscles more. Feel better soon Grimmy,_

_Love Ichigo._

Grimmjow looked down at the sweater he was wearing; it was the same one Ichigo bought him that Christmas a few years ago. He treasured it dearly and he was glad it was from his Ichigo and that he had taken good care of it. Ichigo was right when he said Grimmjow wasn't a sweater guy but he would wear this one for Ichigo because it held sentimental value. Rather than think about the sweater, Grimmjow picked up another letter.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_Valentine's Day was sure a success even if the cubs tried getting into the chocolates you gave me; I gave it to them anyway. Sorry. They were too cute with their kitten ears and tails, I swear to god I know you watched Shrek 2 with them and they took notes on that orange kitten. Now they're going to use that against me unless I can resist their adorable kitten eyes. I don't feel bad about giving them chocolate but I do worry that they'll use those eyes in the store to get toys or something. You need to come shopping so I don't end up spending a bunch of money on them and leave us foodless because the twins manipulated me. Damn you for making such cute babies. I'm sorry we didn't do much because of the twins but kids usually make it harder but that is okay because it was still fun taking them out to dinner and dancing; you looked so cute having Xander and Nova stand on your feet and dance with them. At least they allowed us a couple dances while they ate their dinner. Cheers for the best,_

_Love Ichigo._

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_Do you know what day it is? I'm going to tell you anyway. It's the day of our anniversary. No, not the day we started dating or you put a ring on my finger. It's the day you saved me from Aizen. No matter how much pain he put me though, I'm glad you saved me and that we're still together. I will always be so happy on this day because it was the day I met you; the father of my children and my mate. Words cannot express my gratitude or my love for you. Don't ever change Grimmjow, I love you with all my heart. I know it's a silly expression since I'm missing a part of my heart but I bet that part is inside your heart and was waiting for us to meet. I can't be anymore cheesy but forgive me since this could be the very last note you read. I don't think it is though. The symptoms have died down for now and I'm not in too much pain so I might live for a little longer. Though, I shouldn't think such morbid thoughts. I think Nova has a crush on Valeska though but Xander seems jealous since his brother is paying more attention to a girl. It would be odd to see them get married but it could happen since Szayel practically lives with us. I'm glad he's getting better and going outside now but he's so protective of Valeska. If she ever went to public school I fear she'd have a body guard to protect his daughter. Well, I should stop writing so I can be with you more on our anniversary. I hope you get home soon so I can shower you with kisses._

_From, Ichigo._

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_It's been a long, long time since I've wrote. We've had so much to do but I think I'm going to ask you for a baby. I really want another child with you that we can spoil to bits and pieces. I hope you feel the same because it would be nice to have another baby in the house. The twins are around that age where they can have another sibling around. I'll ask you soon so we can start making one. There is nothing wrong with bringing another baby into the world since we're both safe and healthy. I promise, soon enough I'll call my dad like you wanted but I don't know when. It scares me how he will react. I know he wouldn't be mad or scold me for running late at night, the reason why I was captured and I'm sure he'll be happy to hear I have a lovely mate. It's just…I don't think I can talk to him because I'm scared he might get mad. He isn't like that but I can't face my sisters of dad just yet. It'll do it before we have another child, promise. Hopes for the best and a pregnancy,_

_Love Ichigo._

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_It happened, we are finally having a baby. I know it's only been a few weeks but I know my body enough to know we're having a baby. I hope we have a girl mainly because we already have twin boys. Szayel told me I have to be a little more careful since the pregnancy could affect my heart and I can't strain myself but hey, a baby. I know you'll be just as excited as me to hear that and I guess I'll get a pregnancy test from Szayel to prove I actually am pregnant. You're getting so busy now with work but I'm glad you always come home and eat dinner with us and if you don't you call home and wrap me in your arms, twirl me around and kiss me. It's so girly but after four years, getting close to five years of the twins birth I am glad you treat me like I'm precious. Your love is so much and I could never compete with you. Please don't hurt too badly when I die, I will always have a piece of me in your heart no matter how long I've been dead. You'll always be in my heart and no one can fill the piece of my heart you took. Never feel bad about us, because without you I'd never have known such happiness._

_Love, Ichigo._

_Dear, Grimmjow._

_See, I told you I was right, a girl. I don't know what we should name out little Princess but Orihime told me she was pregnant too. She's a couple months ahead of us so we won't have to use baby formula for our child. I'm so ecstatic and I'm glad you are too. She'll be a Daddy's girl for sure the way you love the twins. I don't care what the neighbours and people think about us, having a child is a blessing and some couples can't birth children so I'm glad I can. Don't ever think you are a bad parent or lover because you are not. You care a lot for our children even when you didn't think the twins were yours. You were ready to be a father for children who weren't even yours at the time. I'm glad you care enough for them to be a Daddy and that you are their father. I know these letters aren't much in the past two years and it's really more like a diary but I just want you to know how much I love you._

_Love, Ichigo._

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_I know you're worried since my heart condition started acting up and I'm sorry I haven't seen my dad yet. I called him last night and he was happy I called him. He knows about you and apparently you've been sneaking the twins to see him. Thank you for that. I know I could never do it but at least he knows what his grandchildren look like as cute babies before they become children, teens and then adults. I know I'm starting to show now. A basketball is what that stomach of mine is. I'm glad you were able to take a couple days off. It kind of hurts to write so I should stop before you start chastising me even though I might not be alive when you read this._

_Dear Kitty,_

_I'm afraid this is my last and final letter. I know you think it can't be but I can feel it. I won't make it through the birth of our precious little girl. Kimiko is what I decided on calling her. I'm sure you'll love it. She's going to be a real beauty when she grows up so you have to take good care of her. I wish I could see for her to grow up but I can't. The pain is so much but I never show it to you because I didn't want you to worry. There is nothing to save me; I was destined to die early in life. It's selfish of me not to tell you but I wanted to enjoy these last moments of life without you worrying about me collapsing for no reason. I do love you, never forget that because you mean to world to me. Take care of the cubs for me._

_Love you forever and always, your mate,_

_Ichigo._

Grimmjow felt the tears roll down his face and he even saw tear stains on the paper from Ichigo's letters. He had been smart to write them in pen so that the pencil didn't rub off and make the words unreadable. Grimmjow folded the last letter but what he hadn't expected was to feel something behind it in the middle. He had been reading these on the carpet this whole time so when he turned it around he saw a picture; the same one on the t-shirt. Grimmjow took off the tape from the picture and flipped it around to see writing.

_Love you forever and always_

_-Ichigo._

"Forever and always," Grimmjow reapeated while looking up to the heavens.


End file.
